Karma
by HeyJhey
Summary: A.U. Emma goes through a messy break up. On a night out she bumps into a brunette and they have an immediate connection. All is fair in Love and war. What goes around comes around. A Swan Queen story about Love and Karma. This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Karma

Emma walked into the apartment that she currently shared with her best friends and girlfriend. She let out a deep breath, exhausted from the long day of classes, although she was relieved that her last class was cancelled. She dropped her bag next to the table by the door. She assumed that Ruby and Lacey weren't home as she took a moment to scan the empty open concept living room – kitchen. Emma slowly made her way to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of beer and chugged half the bottle.

She let out a long breath and placed the bottle on top of the counter. That's when she thought she heard the faint sound of someone giggling. She paused and looked around the room again, straining her ears trying to listen for the sounds again.

**Silence**

It was probably nothing Emma thought to herself.

She grabbed her beer and took another swig from the bottle as she made her way into the living room. She plopped herself on the couch, beer still in hand, reached for her phone in her pocket with her other hand. She began to type out a message on her phone, when she heard a soft moan. Now she knew for sure, that she wasn't hearing things.

"Babe?" she called out getting up and putting down her beer on the side table next to the couch. "Ruby?" she called out again as she began walking toward the hallway.

The bathroom door was open, obviously no one in there. She looked to left, towards Ruby's bedroom. The bedroom was open with no occupants inside. Emma looked at her watch _4:30pm, _Ruby finished class 15mins ago, she should be home soon she thought.

Emma heard another moan. She definitely heard that and she immediately recognized to whom that moan belonged. Confused, she turned to the right and began walking to her room. She stood right in front of her own door, ear pressed to it, with her hand on the doorknob. She heard yet another moan and a soft buzzing coming from the room. Her heart began to beat heavily in her chest. She listened for another moment before she opened the door and took a step inside.

* * *

Her eyes grew wide and her jaw hit the floor taking in the sight in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat, she stood still, looking at the two bodies in front of her.

As soon as the door had opened, Lacey shot her head towards the door, quickly pushing the blond head up and away from her body. She rushed to cover herself up with the sheets. Lacey looked again at Emma, who was still standing at the doorway, eyes glazed over, jaw hanging open. Lacey's heart began to beat hard and fast in her chest, not taking her eyes off of Emma, not knowing how she was going to react. The other blonde that was earlier in between Lacey's legs fell off of the bed and tried to remain hidden as she quickly tried to put her clothes back on.

A pain shot through Emma's chest, unsure if it was because her lungs were begging for air due to her holding in her breath that she was unaware she was holding or if it was because her heart has stopped beating at the sight of her girlfriend in bed with another blonde. Lacey and the blonde in Emma's bed, THEIR BED, in THEIR ROOM, in THEIR APARTMENT. Emma finally took in a deep breath. She had heard the other blonde drop down the floor and was now scattering to get clothed. Emma began taking quick deep breaths as anger started to build inside of her. She counted to three, hoping to calm down before she does something she would regret.

Lacey never took her eyes off of Emma, as she watched as her take in quick, deep breaths. Emma was the most patient, calm and laid back person that she had ever known. It takes A LOT, for Emma to become angry and completely lose it. In the three years that Lacey and Emma had been together, she only seen Emma become angry once. She watched as the fury grew inside of Emma's eyes. Afraid of what was going to happen next she finally spoke up.

"Emma, honey… I can explain" Lacey softly said, finally breaking the silence.

_"1" Breath "2" Breath "3". _Emma heard Lacey's voice not comprehending what she was saying. But just the sound of Lacey's voice made Emma completely lose it.

Her face stone hard, she finally made a move and walked over to the other side of the bed where the blonde was just finishing putting her clothes back on. Emma grabbed the blonde's arm and roughly picked up her and started dragging her across the room.

"The hell are you doing?!" the blonde asked yanking her arm out of Emma's grip and taking a step back.

Emma quickly turned to blonde, looking her up and down. The other blonde, more of a dirty blonde, had a purple streak on the right side of her head and, piercing, icy blue eyes. Obviously in shape and took good care of herself. Lacey definitely had a thing for fit blondes and eyes. She stared down the other blonde, the other blonde stared right back not backing down.

"Get. Out." Emma managed to say through gritted teeth. The other blonde kept her eyes locked on Emma's for another moment, a cocky smirk appeared on her face, the blonde looked over to Lacey, who was trying to get clothed under the sheets. The blonde began making her way out, making sure to bump her shoulder into Emma on her way through.

The blonde made contact with Emma's shoulder. _Oh hell no_. Emma reached out to turn the blonde around. As the blonde turned around, Emma made sure that they were face to face before she cocked her fist back. Before she could thrust her fist forward, Lacey jumped out of the bed quickly and jumped in between the two blondes, putting her weight into the front of Emma, hoping to prevent a fight, in the middle of the small apartment room.

Much to Lacey's surprise it worked since Emma took a few steps back. Lacey turned slightly to the other blonde. "Alex, please just leave" Lacey quietly pleaded. The blonde, Alex, nodded and walked out of the room. Alex made her way through the living room and got to the door just as Ruby was walking in. Alex gave Ruby a weak smile, Ruby returned the small smile with confusion written on her face, just as Alex disappeared through the door.

When Alex disappeared, Lacey took a deep breath before turning around to face Emma. Emma was staring at the floor. Lacey slowly made her way closer and stopped a step away from her.

"Em?" she called out. Emma didn't look up. "Emma?" she tried again. And again, Emma didn't move. "Emma, look at me" Lacey begged. Finally Emma brought her head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry" Lacey said trying to look into Emma's eyes. Emma nodded in response, her eyes blank and empty.

Lacey continued to look at her. "Emma, please, say something" she pleaded as she tried to put her hand on Emma's arm. Emma pulled away at the contact, snapping back to reality. Emma took a step back and shook her head. She looked at Lacey and calmly said, "Get your shit and get the fuck out. Take the fucking bed with you" Emma walked passed her, out of the room and out of the apartment.

Ruby was in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich, when Emma came out of her room and made a beeline out of the apartment, Ruby didn't even have time to open her mouth before the apartment door slammed. _The fuck is going on_? Ruby asked herself, shaking her head finishing her snack then heading to her room.

As Ruby made her way to her room, she snuck a peak into Emma and Lacey's room. Lacey was on the edge of the bed with her head down, her forearms resting on her knees. Ruby opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. _Nope… No… Not getting involved with this shit_ she shook her head, making her way into her room and closing the door behind her. She put her sandwich down on the bed after taking a bite and turning her small T.V on. "Fuck! Fine!" she whispered to herself, her conscience getting to her. She pulled out her cell from her pocket. She dialed Emma's number and listened to the phone ring as she waited for her best friend to pick up. It rang twice before it went to voice mail. _This bitch. _

**Hey, you alright? What's goin on? **Ruby texted since Emma dodged her call. Waiting for a response she put her phone down and stared at the T.V. Ruby couldn't stop thinking about what could have possibly happened.

Then it hit her. The strange blonde that was walking out when she came home. Emma storming out only minuets later. Lacey crying on the edge of the bed. Uh oh. Ruby started to put the pieces together. She could only imagine what Emma was feeling. Then Ruby started to get upset, _that dumb bitch had the nerve to cheat on Emma? In their own bed and room?! Wait. Stop. Breathe. _She really felt like getting up and confronting Lacey about what had happened and who the blonde was and why Emma left in a fury.

* * *

Emma slams the door to their apartment, storming off down the hall, down the stairs and out into the street. She doesn't know where she's heading, she just needs to walk it off and clear her head. After a few minuets of walking she finally began to calm down. She slows her pace a bit and looks ahead, only to see the dumb blonde bitch in front of the local diner.

Anger washing over Emma again, she makes her way towards Alex. She stops when she realizes that Alex is with another brunette. The brunette was smaller than Lacey, shoulder length chocolate hair and dressed a hell of a lot classier than Lacey, dressed in a skin tight black dress that stopped just above the knees. Emma stops and watches as Alex goes in to kiss the other brunette with her arm around the other girl's waist. _Are you fucking serious?!_

The brunette leans into the kiss before turning to leave Alex and walks into the diner.

Emma continues her way towards the other blonde. Alex turns to see Emma approaching fast.

Emma shoves Alex hard in the chest; she falters back a step, before taking a swing at Emma.

Emma ducks, and throws a punch towards Alex hitting her in the jaw. Alex falls to the ground. A crowd starts to form around them, people making their way out of the diner to watch the two blondes.

Emma waits for Alex to get up before making another move. Alex throws a punch that lands on Emma's gut as she makes her way up, causing Emma to bend over.

Two brunettes come running down the stairs from the diner and pushes their way through the crowd. Emma upper cuts Alex before someone grabs her from behind, pulling her back. The brunette in the black dress kneels down to Alex, who fell again from the punch, "you ok, babe?"

"Babe?!" Emma exclaims in disbelief, reliving seeing the other blonde in bed with her now ex-girlfriend. She rushes forward again, but the arms around her kept her in place.

"Emma, the hell is going on?" the person keeping her in place asked. Emma quickly recognized the voice. Jane. The other best friend that made up the trio of Emma, Ruby and Jane. Emma doesn't respond but instead she throws her arms in the air as a sign of surrender. Jane loosens her grip a little, "Behave," she warns and waits for Emma to nod before she completely lets go.

Alex is nodding her head to the brunette that is still bent down rubbing her back.

"Keep a close eye on your _'babe'"_ Emma tells the brunette putting emphasis on the last word. The brunette throws a death glare at Emma, before looking back at Alex. Emma ignores the looks as she turns around to leave.

"Watch your back, Swan" Alex warns as Emma walks away.

Emma stops and turns back to Alex.

"Oh! You wanna act like hot shit now that you got your bitch next to you" Emma spat, taking a step toward the other blonde. Jane grabs Emma's wrist and tries to pull her back again, but she doesn't move from her spot.

"Leave it, its not worth it" Jane tried to reason with her, hand still wrapped around her wrist. Emma is glaring hard at Alex, daring her to make another move.

"Baby, relax, let's just go" the other brunette pleads Alex, shooting Emma another death glare.

Alex and Emma don't break eye contact, silently challenging each other.

Emma's lips pull into a devious smirk. "Send Lacey my regards" and turns around yet again, leaving Alex, jaw slightly hanging open.

"Whose Lacey?" Emma hears the brunette ask as she walks away from the scene.

_The dumb hoe she was fucking not 20 minuets before she met up with you, _Emma thought to her self. She felt bad for the brunette, completely oblivious that her so-called _Girlfriend_ was cheating on her. But it wasn't Emma's place to meddle in other people's relationships, strangers, no less.

* * *

Emma walked at a brisk pace down the street. Jane struggled to keep up with the furious blonde, she put a hand on Emma's arm to slow her down.

"Em's" she called out. "The hell was that about?" Jane asked when Emma didn't respond.

"Nothing" Emma huffed out and began walking again.

"Oh? Nothing huh?" Jane asked. "So nothing means, Ruby texting me that you stormed out of the apartment, asking me to come over when you decided not to answer any phone calls or texts. Then on my way out of the diner to head over to your place, I see you going up and up with some other blonde?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Emma answered, monotone.

"Seriously?" Jane pushed.

Emma stopped, and turned to completely to face her friend, "Yes, seriously…" Jane shot her a skeptical look, "I don't want to talk about it right now" Emma finally admitted.

Jane gave her an understanding look, although Ruby had already filled Jane in on what she thought and probably did happen.

Jane and Emma continued to walk in silence for another 10 minuets, before they realized that they had made their way to the local bar, the Rabbit hole. Without hesitation, Emma walked into the bar, Jane following suit. They made their over to the bartender and order two Patron shots. They took their shots in silence.

"You alright?" Jane asks finally breaking the silence. Emma lets out a breath and just looks at her friend, slowly shaking her head.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"What is there to tell?" Emma replies quietly, head down.

"Well, you could start off by telling me why the hell you were beating that poor blonde?"

"Cause the bitch deserved it" Emma spat out and turns to the bartender, ordering two more shots.

Ruby suddenly appears next to Emma, putting an arm around her shoulder. She motions to the bartender to order herself a shot.

"So what's this I hear about you beating up a blonde bitch?" Ruby asks putting her shot glass down. Emma doesn't respond

"The poor thing was getting her ass beat by Emma in front of what I assume is her girlfriend. I saw most of it, on my way out of Granny's when I was on my way over to your place. I had to pull Emma off before someone decided to call the cops" Jane responded for Emma, softly bumping shoulders with her, which caused a small smile to appear on Emma's face.

"That was nothing, you didn't even give me a chance to really beat her ass" Emma adds.

"Bitch, you busted her lip" Jane argued.

"Good…, maybe she'll be able to keep those lips away from other peoples girlfriends for awhile" Jane and Ruby look at each other with that comment, but doesn't say anything. Ruby orders another round.

"So, you really kicked her ass huh? I wish I was there to see it" Ruby says a little disappointed that she didn't get to see the action. Emma chuckles lightly.

"I'm sure someone taped the whole thing, it'll probably be online by the end of the night" Jane adds.

The group drinks till about 9 before they decide to make it back to their apartment. They have been drinking for a few hours, and they were pretty intoxicated. They decide to walk it back to their place, it was only a twenty-minuet walk, and it would help them sober up a little bit. During the walk, Emma was hoping that by the time they got back to the apartment Lacey would be long gone.

* * *

Ruby and Jane walk into the apartment first, heading straight to the kitchen to grab a beer and to make a snack. Emma walks in last and notices that the T.V is still on. She walks over to the couch to find Lacey knocked out, facing the T.V with tearstains down her cheek. Emma scoffs at the sight and walks to her room. She's grateful to see that Lacey had at least packed all of her stuff. Emma makes her way back to the couch. She kicks the couch, "Wake up" she says with anger. Lacey stirs awake; she slowly opens her eyes and looks at Emma. Emma is staring at her emotionless, Lacey stares back, apology dancing in her eyes. Lacey slowly sits up from the couch and makes her way onto her feet. She faces Emma, "Can we talk," she looks over to the pair in the kitchen, "alone?"

Emma shakes her head, "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of them."

Jane grabs her beer and snacks and pulls Ruby through the kitchen and into Ruby's room. "But I wanna watch" Ruby whines as she's getting pulled away.

Emma crosses her arms around her chest and looks at Lacey expectantly.

"You're drunk" Lacey begins

"How observant of you" Emma deadpanned. _Sarcastic as ever._

"Were you drunk when you got into a fight with Alex?"

Emma laughs, _of course you would ask about the fight_,"No, I was not drunk when I beat her ass in front of her _Girlfriend_" Lacey doesn't show any emotion.

"Emma, I'm sorry, it was a mistake a stu-"

Emma puts a hand up, "Keep your sorry, I don't need or want your excuses", she says cutting Lacey off mid sentence.

"Listen, Emma, I couldn't leave without talking to you first" she pleads, "I do love you Emma, I don't know what I was thinking," she continued but stops to think about her next words.

"You don't cheat on the person you love" Emma replies, "so obviously, you don't love me, but it's what ever"

"I'm sorry" Lacey tries again, reaching out to put a hand on Emma's arm. Emma takes a step back when Lacey's hand touches her arm.

"Ok, we talked. Now leave" Emma says locking angry eyes with Lacey's.

Lacey doesn't move, tears rolling down her cheeks and sniffles. Emma turns her back on her and makes her way to her room. She grabs all of Lacey's stuff, walks back out and heads straight to the apartment door; she opens it and throws her stuff into the hallway. Emma holds open the door, "Get. Out"

Head down, Lacey walks slowly toward the door. She stops in front of Emma, attempting to look into her eyes again, but Emma diverts her eyes elsewhere. Lacey brings her hand up to cup Emma's cheek. Emma steps back, finally meeting Lacey's eyes, "Don't fucking touch me!" Lacey quickly pulls her hand back, and steps out.

Emma slams the door behind her. She walks her way to the couch, plops her body down hard, before the tears come rushing out. Ruby and Jane come rushing to Emma's side, holding and comforting her. Emma cries her heart out in the arms of her best friends, until sleep takes over her several hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

_*One Year Later*_

She was in the living room; open books covered the coffee table, her laptop playing soft music to help her study for her finals. At the age of 25, Emma was in her final semester of getting her Masters degree in Criminal Justice. Emma was staring hard at the open book in her lap, glancing once in awhile at the notes in her notebook that balanced on her right knee, when Ruby and Belle came walking in through the door.

"Studying hard are we?" Ruby asks as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Mmmm" Emma responds half-heartedly not bothering to look up.

"Hey Emma" Belle greets as she sits on the love seat on the left of the couch.

"What's up Belle" Emma responds, reaching over to her laptop to change the song.

"So we decided that we are going out tomorrow night," Ruby states making her way over to Belle with two beers in her hand. Ruby hands one to Belle and gives her a quick kiss as she sits next to her.

"Oh you guys decided?" Emma said lifting her head to look at the couple next to her.

"Mmmhmm" Ruby nods taking a swig from her bottle.

"As much as I want to Rubes, I can't. I have to study for my finals." Emma says extending her arms out to the book covered coffee table.

"Aww common Em's, one night won't kill you"

"I don't know" Emma responds knowing she wants to, but the pressure of finals in the coming weeks is stressing her out.

"You know, you want to" Ruby eggs on. Emma looks between Ruby and Belle, as if searching for an answer.

"Just one night. Think about it as a break from studying" Ruby continues, already knowing that Emma is in.

"Out where?" _One night won't hurt, _she thinks

"Enchanted" Ruby states with a smirk on her face.

"Enchanted? Is that a new club or something?" Emma asks not recognizing the name.

"Yep, the grand opening is tomorrow…. Aaanndd Belle managed to get us onto the V.I.P list" Ruby responds giving Belle a nudge.

Emma's eyebrows shoot to her hairline, impressed. "Really? Belle? How'd you manage that?" She asks the couple, since Belle isn't much of a clubbing person. The only reason that Belle even goes clubbing is because of her free spirited girlfriend.

"Well, uhmm…" Ruby stammers out. She looks at Belle to help her answer, but Belle avoids looking at her girlfriend, and takes a drink of her beer.

Emma looks at them, slightly confused as to why they're hesitant to give her an answer.

Ruby takes a deep breath.

"Lacey'soneofthebartenders" Ruby replies in one breath, hoping she could get away with it.

"What?" Emma asks barely understanding what she had said, but her heart skips a beat hearing Lacey's name.

Ruby looks at Belle again, pleading with her eyes for her help, knowing that Emma is going to want to change her mind if she finds out that they got on the list through Lacey. Maybe if Belle tells Emma that they got on to the list through Lacey, she would be more understanding. Belle and Lacey are twins after all; getting them on the list would just be a sisterly thing to do.

Belle gives in to Ruby's pleading eyes, "Lacey is one of the bartenders at the club, and she was able to get us on to the list"

"Ah" is all that Emma says as she nods her head. Sure, it has been a year since they broke up, but she still didn't want anything to do with her; despite Lacey's many attempts at trying to be "friends," for the sake that they were inevitably going to be around each other. Ruby can already see that Emma is debating whether or not if she wants to go anymore.

"Dude, it's a big club. We'll be on the second floor on the V.I.P floor. You won't even see her," Ruby says interrupting Emma from her thoughts of bonking out.

"Hmmm"

"Common Emma, it's the grand opening of a new club and we're on the freakin' V.I.P list for crying out loud. You really gonna give that up just cause you don't want to see one person?" Ruby argued.

Emma takes a few moments to consider Ruby's argument. She finally nods in agreement, "fine, fine, you're right."

* * *

**Saturday Night**

Emma checks herself in the mirror once more, thankfully her hair decides to work with her tonight, her blonde straight hair falls perfectly, ending in a small curl just below her shoulders. She wasn't one for make up except for a light touch of eyeliner and some lip-gloss. Emma takes a step back as she examines her outfit, her teal and green striped button up sleeves rolled up to the elbows, with her dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of converse. She fixes her silver necklace with a swan pendant around her neck, and clasps on her black leather wristband around her left wrist. One last glance at the mirror, she un-buttons the top three buttons on her shirt to expose her white tank top covered chest.

Satisfied with her outfit, she makes her way to the living room to find Ruby, Belle and Jane waiting on her. With everybody ready to head out, they make their way downstairs and waited for the cab.

As they approached the club, you could see the lighted hot pink letters that spelled out "Enchanted" come into view. Emma could hear the bass blaring through the walls as she stepped out of the cab. She didn't expect the grand opening of the club to be such a big event. There were paparazzi's along the sidewalk, crowding the entrance trying to get shots of celebrities and other famous people as they made their way past the line and through the doors. Not to mention the never-ending line that was formed along the wall of the building.

"Uhhmm" Emma let out as they walked toward the club, trying to find the end of line. "I am not waiting in that line," she said pointing to the line.

Ruby smiles at her comment as she takes the lead with Belle in hand, "Good thing we don't have to" she says over her shoulder. The couple makes their way past the line and straight to the entrance, where a bouncer and red rope block off the door.

"Name and I.D" the bouncer demanded not bothering to look up from the clipboard that he held.

"Ruby Lucas and Belle French" Ruby responded, as Belle fetched their I.D's from her clutch, handing it to the bouncer. He checked off their names, lifted the rope for them to walk past. He closed off the rope again and waited for Emma and Jane to provide their name and I.D's.

"Emma Swan and Jane Watson" Emma stated as both girls handed him their own I.D's, he checked off their names and let them through.

They finally made their way inside and the club was already packed, which was surprising since it was only 11:30pm. The club was a lot bigger than Emma had imagined. The club had two floors; the white walls were covered in pink and green neon lights. Three bars were line up along three walls, the fourth wall stationed the DJ booth and the center space was packed with people bumping and grinding to the music that filled the club.

Ruby began to lead the group to the stairs, located next to the DJ booth, stopping just as they got to their destination.

"The V.I.P lounge is on the second floor, you guys go on ahead, Belle wants to go say hi to Lacey real quick," Ruby says gesturing to the top of the stairs. Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes at the mention of Lacey's name. Without replying Emma made her way up the stairs with Jane at her heels.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, another bouncer guarded the entrance, and yet again they repeated the process of showing their I.D and received a pink V.I.P wristband in return. The second floor wasn't as packed as the main floor. The bar was located at the farthest wall from the second floor entrance, the rest of the walls were lined with black leather couches and glass tables, and a decent size dance floor in the middle of the room.

Emma led the way to the bar zig zagging through the crowd. The bar was a little crowded, a group surrounded a small brunette, Emma didn't pay much attention to it, she just wanted to start drinking. She found a spot next to the crowd, and waited for the bartender to come around to take their order. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long. Emma placed their usual order of Patron shots with salt and lime.

Emma and Jane toasted and downed their shots. Just as Emma was taking the bite of lime, someone had bumped into her back a little harder than the accidental bump she was accustomed to. She tossed the lime in the empty shot glass and turned around to give the person a piece of her mind.

As she turned around, Emma came face to face with a small brunette, the brunette that every one was crowding around. Now she understood why. Emma's eyes meet dark chocolate eyes. The next thing that Emma noticed was her plump lips that were covered in deep red lipstick. Emma takes in the rest of the view; the brunette wore a deep red V-neck blouse that showed off her chest quite well, down to the tight black skirt that stopped at mid thigh, all the way down to red 6in heels. Emma's eyes slowly retraced the path back up the brunette's body to find that the brunette was now smirking at her. They made eye contact again, and the brunette raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. Emma offers smile as she blushes under her gaze, knowing that she was caught obviously checking her out.

Jane watched Emma from the side, and she let out a small laugh, "smooth" she said sarcastically, loud enough for only Emma to hear.

"Can I buy you drink?" Emma finds the courage to ask the woman in front of her, and ignores Jane's comment.

"I suppose so," the woman replies, the smirk never leaving her face. They haven't broken eye contact yet, the smile still plastered on Emma's face.

Emma, clearly lost in the woman's eyes, doesn't say anything more or attempt to make any moves so Jane clears her throat to break whatever trance Emma is in.

"Alright," Emma says taking a step towards the bar. "What can I get you?" She asks, while she waits for the bartender to get to them.

"A dirty martini please," the brunette responds.

Just then the bartender shows up, "Can I get an AMF, drink, and a dirty martini please." The bartender nods, and moves to make their drinks. Emma turns to the brunette again, just as Jane leans in towards her and whispers in her ear. Emma slightly turns her head to Jane, smiles and nods. Emma turns back to the brunette again, while Jane leaves her side and disappears into the crowd.

"I hope I'm not taking you away from your friends" the brunette says, having watched the interaction and taking a step closer to Emma.

"They'll be fine" she replies, leaning her side into the bar. "I couldn't help but notice that you attracted quite the crowd earlier, I hope _I'm_ not keeping _you_ from anything" Emma says, trying not to look the woman up and down again, but fails as she earns another amused eyebrow raise from the brunette when their eyes meet again.

"You're not keeping me from anything" she replies. The bartender presents them with their drinks, and Emma pays it off with cash and throws a few loose bills into the tip jar.

They continue to talk at the bar as they sip on their drinks. Emma can't shake the feeling that she met this woman before, but she can't place her finger on when or where. Emma orders them another round, before suggesting moving to one of the couches. The brunette agrees and Emma leads the way, slipping her arm around the brunette and lightly placing her hand on the woman's lower back as they make their way through the crowd. They sit right next to each other, slightly facing each other, their knee's making contact.

* * *

Jane met up with Ruby and Belle, as soon as she left Emma and the brunette. They watched from the end of the bar, as Emma and the other brunette got to know each other. Ruby and Jane could already tell that Emma and this woman made a connection, just by watching the two interact with each other, the way that they looked into each others eyes while they spoke, as if they were the only ones in the club, the outside world non existent to them. They continued to watch, as Emma led the woman to the couch, they followed by making their way to the dance floor.

"That chick looks so familiar, doesn't she?" Jane says to the group, as the three make a small circle on the dance floor, still trying to keep an eye on Emma and the brunette. Belle looks over again and tries to take a good look at the brunette.

"Oh.." Belle says, mostly to herself but Ruby heard her.

"Oh, what?" Ruby asks as her and Jane looks at Belle.

"That's uhm,… that's Lacey's boss" Ruby's eyes go wide. "Well, technically, that's Lacey's boss's boss" Belle clarifies.

"Seriously?" Jane asks dumbfounded.

Belle nods her head, "yup". The three of them look at the pair on the couch with new eyes as they continue to dance to the music.

* * *

The pair laughs at Emma's corny comment, and the brunette playfully smacks Emma on the arm. Emma feels like she has a connection to this woman next to her, she can't explain it but the brunette has to be feeling it too since she hasn't made an attempt to ditch her yet. They finish their drinks and place the empty glasses on the table in front of them. They're still facing each other, not saying anything in that moment, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Would you like another drink" Emma asks after a few moments, breaking the short-lived silence, their eyes never breaking contact. The two women were far from drunk, but after a few drinks in their system they were feeling a little tipsy.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asks back playfully.

"Of course not" Emma responds, faking offense.

"Hmm" she hums out as she uncrosses and crosses her legs again to adjust her seating, unconsciously moving closer to Emma.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ruby says slapping Jane's arm, who happened to be dancing with a cute blonde.

"Owww. What?!" Jane says turning her head to Ruby but continues to move with the blonde body in front of her.

"Look!" She exclaims, pointing over to their friend with the brunette.

Jane looks over as Emma is inching closer to the brunette and the brunette does the same. Their face only inches apart.

"Get it girl!" Ruby yells out to Emma over the crowd. Belle slaps Ruby's arm, scolding her for being childish. That only causes Ruby to laugh and smiles at her girlfriend. "What?" she asks, leaning in to give her a quick kiss not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Emma is inching forward towards the brunette; she faintly hears Ruby's voice, "_Get it girl!"_ over the crowd. She smiles as she licks her lips. Emma looks into chocolate eyes, then darts down to red full lips.

Emma feels and sees the brunette lean in a little, and she takes it as permission to proceed. Emma tilts her head a little to the left, their lips inches apart. Emma stops a breath away wanting the brunette to close the gap.

Emma takes a deep breath as she watches the brunette slowly begin to close the gap between them.

* * *

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt Ms. Mills," a deep Irish accent voice interrupts.

The brunette quickly pulls away, startled by the deep voice.

Losing the moment, Emma jumps to her feet and stares down the man in a black suit and tie. She opens her mouth, but the brunette gently places a hand on Emma's arm, stopping any words from coming out of her mouth.

"Twat Block!" Emma hears Ruby yell again from a distance, causing her to shake her head.

"What is it, Graham?" The brunette asks irritation in her voice, as she stands to face the man in black.

Graham leans in and whispers in her ear and then takes a step back. The brunette nods her head "very well."

The woman turns to face Emma. "I had a lovely time, Ms…?" she says waiting for Emma to fill in the blank.

"Swan" she replies, taken aback, they were about to kiss and now she was being formal? "Emma Swan."

The brunette woman smiles apologetically for the moment being ruined. "I had a lovely time Ms. Swan, but duty calls" the brunette says again, tilting her head over to the Graham.

Emma doesn't really know how to respond. So she nods her understanding, "Right, of course" she says, as she puts her hands into her back pockets.

"Perhaps I'll see you around" she says as a good bye, then leans in and places a quick kiss on Emma's cheek. The woman doesn't wait for a response as she turns around and begins to walk away, Graham next to her, towards three other men in black suits waiting a few feet ahead.

"Wait!" Emma says taking a few steps towards the brunette gently grabbing her arm; the brunette turns to face her. "I didn't catch your name.,?" she says sheepishly, letting go of the woman's arm.

A smirk grew on the brunettes face, "No, you didn't" she says with a wink, and continues on her way with the four suited men, two in the front and two behind her.

Emma was left standing, jaw open, as she watched the woman walk away from her. _Seriously?!_

* * *

Jane, Ruby and Belle appeared behind her.

"What was that about?" Jane asks as they watched the brunette's entourage escort the woman through the crowd and down the stairs. Emma turns to face them.

"I have no idea" Emma replies as she shrugs her shoulders and scratches the back of her neck.

"What a fuckin' twat block! He could've at least let you guys get it in before he interrupted" Ruby exclaims, more disappointed at the lost kiss rather than focusing on the men in black. Belle shakes her head at Ruby's comment.

"Right?!" Emma agreed, "And I didn't even catch her name" she adds, disappointment dripping in her voice.

Jane laughs. "You were about to the kiss the girl, and you didn't even get her name?"

"I tried to ask her as she was leaving, but she wouldn't give it to me…but I did hear the dude call her Ms. Mills" Emma defended.

"That's not the only thing she didn't give to you" Ruby said laughing at her situation.

"Bite me" Emma shot back and proceeded to take a seat on the couch.

"If it makes you feel better Em's, Ms. Mills' first name is Regina," Belle chipped in as the group joins Emma on the couch.

"How do you know?" Emma asks skeptically looking at Belle.

"That was Lacey's boss. She owns the club actually" she answers, "I met her briefly at their company party that Lacey brought me to a few days ago before the grand opening."

A smile grows on Emma's face as she thinks about the brunette, "Regina Mills."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just want to say Thank You soo very much for the views, follows, favs, and reviews! This is my first fanfic, so every single view, follow, fav and review mean a lot to me, and it gives me the motivation to keep writing. Much Mahalo's (Love) to all of my readers!**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, please bare with me.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Two busy weeks had gone by since the grand opening of Enchanted and now that finals were over, the brunette bombshell was all that Emma could think about. She couldn't stop thinking about the connection that they had or the _almost_ kiss that they were about to make before the douche bag interrupted them.

Emma was lounging on the couch staring blankly at the T.V as she kept replaying that night over and over in her head. She wanted to see Regina Mills again. She grabbed the laptop from the table and powered it up. She opened the search engine.

_Enchanted, Regina Mills. _

Hundreds of links opened up. Emma clicked the first link from the list, which happened to be the club website. She went through the page and clicked on several other links.

Emma learned that not only did Regina Mills own the Enchanted club here in Story Brooke but she also owned the Enchanted club line in New York, L.A, Honolulu and Boston. Ms. Mills is apparently a proud supporter of the L.G.B.T community since her company sponsors many L.G.B.T organizations and events.

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, stopping her from her "_research"._

_Yeah, just look up the lady online. That's not stalker creeper action or anything, _she thought to herself, as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. It was text message from Ruby.

**Hey bitch, want anything from Granny's?**

As if on cue her stomach growled.

**Usual** she texted back quickly. Setting the phone down she closed the open window on her screen and powered down the laptop. She shook her head at herself as she continued to watch what ever it was that was playing on the T.V.

Ruby and Belle walk in not to long after Emma had texted back, walking straight over to the couch and placing the paper bags of food on the table.

"So…" Ruby began as she took a bite out of her burger.

"Mmmm" Emma responded while she chewed the food in her mouth.

"There's an even at the club on Saturday" Ruby continued waggling her eyebrows at Emma.

"Okaaay" Emma said trying not to show the sudden excitement that she felt at the possibility of going to the club and seeing Regina again. _One could hope_.

"Annndd, I was thinking we should go…" Ruby responded with a shrug, "Maybe you'll bump into Ms. Thang again" Ruby finished with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the couple to hide the smile on her face but failed.

Before Ruby could make another comment, Jane walks into the apartment.

"Hey guys" she greeted taking a seat next to Emma.

"Anyway, as I was saying" Ruby began again not phased by Jane's appearance, "we should go to the Summer Kick Off at Enchanted this weekend" she said to the group.

"That sounds good. Hey, maybe your boo thing will be there again" Jane said looking at Emma with a smirk. Everyone but Emma laughed.

"Ha. Ha." Emma responded sarcastically, failing to wipe off the smile on her face.

"Seriously though… club this weekend?" Ruby asked when they were done laughing at Emma.

"I'm down for what ever," Emma said trying to sound nonchalant. Deep down, she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of seeing Regina again.

* * *

_**Enchanted – Summer Kick Off Event**_

Emma was walking up the stairs to the V.I.P floor with her friends, trying to fight the crowd from both directions. Almost to the top, she squeezes her way through when she feels a body crash into her. Emma quickly braces herself; feet firmly planted to the floor as she wraps her arms around the body, trying hard not to let them go crashing down the stairs.

"You alright?" Emma asks, gently removing her arms around the girl and getting her settled on her feet.

The girl lets out a breath, "Yes, thank you" she responds turning to face Emma, trying to regain her composure.

Greenish-blue eyes meet dark chocolate ones. Emma smiles, "Regina."

"Ms. Swan" Regina smiles back. They lock eyes, standing still in the middle of the moving crowd.

Ruby clears her throat and nudges Emma from behind before leading the rest of the group past her and to the second floor.

Emma clears her own throat, "C'mon, you owe me a drink" grabbing the brunettes arm and taking her up the rest of the stairs.

Regina follows Emma through the crowd and towards the bar.

"Remind me, Ms. Swan, exactly why do I owe you a drink?" she asked turning to face her.

"You know, you can call me Emma, right?" she said raising an eyebrow at her.

"OK,_ Emma_, why is it that I owe you a drink?" She asks again.

"Well, I have two reasons" Emma begins holding up two fingers, "one, you left me hanging last time without so much as giving me your name,"

"And yet you know it," Regina cuts in.

"I have my ways," Emma throws back with a smirk, to which Regina responds with an amused eyebrow raise.

"And reason two is?"

"I just saved your life back there," She said with a grin on her face gesturing towards the stairs.

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Regina responded with a small chuckle.

"No, not at all" she replies, the grin never leaving her face.

"Hmmm" Regina hummed out as the pair reached the bar.

"Think about it," she continued, "If I wasn't there to catch you, you would have gone tumbling down to your death"

"You've got quite the imagination," Regina laughs.

"You have no idea" she responds smiling and throws her a wink, leaning into the bar.

The bartender approaches the pair, "Ms. Mills" he nods towards the brunette.

"August," she responds with a nod of her own.

"What can I get for you?"

"Apple Martini please, and Emma will have a …" she responds, turning to Emma to fill in the order.

Emma turns to face August, "I'll take a Tokyo Tea, please." August nods again and turns to make their drinks.

"So Emma, what do you do other than saving people from their deaths?" Regina asks jokingly.

"Ha!" Emma smirked "nothing impressive, Ms. 'I own Enchanted'" she continued with mirth in her eyes. Regina threw her a playful glare, "I just finished my final semester for my Masters, fingers crossed that I actually passed." She finished crossing her fingers.

"Masters? What field?"

"Criminal Justice"

"That is quite an accomplishment" she commented impressed.

"Eh, I suppose it is" Emma responded shyly, with a shoulder shrug.

August returns with their drinks and places it in front of them. Emma goes to pull out her wallet, but Regina halts her action by placing a hand on her arm.

"On the house, dear."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides I do believe that I owe you a drink for saving my life", she replies playfully placing a hand on her chest with a smile.

"Right," Emma says smiling back at her, as she pulls out a twenty and throws it in the tip jar.

* * *

Emma leads them to one of the leather couches along the wall. They take a seat next to each other quickly becoming engulfed in conversation. They talk about subtle things to get to know each other but didn't touch on anything serious.

The beat to a remix of "Drop It Low" started to play through out the club and Emma recognized it immediately. Finishing her drink, she pulls Regina up from her seat, "C'mon" she motions to the dance floor. She gives Regina a moment to finish her drink before they make their way onto the dance floor.

The pair found a spot on the floor, Emma swaying to the beat with one hand in the air. Regina had her back pressed against Emma's front, her hand planted on Regina's waist as she guided her hips as they grinded to the song.

After a few songs they found themselves facing each other. Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's waist and her arms wrapped around the blondes neck, completely oblivious to the world around them. They stayed in each other's arms, swaying to the music as they took a break from the heavy grinding.

A brunette with red streaks pulls up behind Regina and starts dancing with her backside. An action that did not go unnoticed by Regina as she began pulling her arms away from Emma, but Emma pulled her in closer and spun them around so that the brunette with red streaks was now dancing with Emma.

"Ruby, you ass" Emma said shooting a playful glare. Ruby turned around to face her with a grin. She offered her a simple shrug before Belle and Jane joined them. Emma turned her attention back to Regina and leaned in closer, "Do you wanna grab another drink?" she asked into her ear.

"Sure" Regina agreed nodding. Emma turned back to her friends and motioned to the bar, before leading Regina towards the bar again with Ruby, Belle, and Jane following close behind.

* * *

Reaching the bar, Emma leaned into it as she looked into Regina's eyes. They were lost in each other's eyes, _again._ _I could get lost in her eye's forever_ Emma thought to herself.

Ruby and the gang caught up quickly, but allowed the blonde and the brunette to have their moment.

Ruby slid into the moment by bumping hips with Emma and throwing her arm over her shoulder. Emma pulled out of the moment and laughed at her best friends antic. Belle and Jane joined the group. A smile plastered on Regina's face, raised an eyebrow at the two in front of her.

"Hi!" Ruby practically squealed.

"Hello" Regina answered with a small nod. Emma brushed off Ruby's arm; Ruby un-phased walked over to Belle and put her arm around her waist.

"Regina, this is Ruby, Belle and Jane" She introduced pointing to each of them, "Guys, this is Regina." They all acknowledged each other.

"Shot!" Jane suddenly announced after pleasantries were exchanged. She made her way to the bar next to Emma as everyone agreed and waited for the bartender to come around to take their order.

"Hey Guys," a thick Australian voice greets. Emma and Jane look at Belle and wait for her to finish talking, but they notice that Belle is busy laughing and snuggling into Ruby.

Emma's eyes go wide at the realization and turns her head slowly to face the bartender. She visibly tenses as they make eye contact.

Jane follows Emma's head turn. "Oh…. shit," she mumbles to herself.

"Lacey," Emma breathes out.

"Hi," Lacey replies with an innocent smile.

Emma tries to regain her composure by offering her a tight smile, "Hey" she barely chokes out. _Ok. It's O.K. It's Fine. Don't make it awkward. Get yourself together, Swan, _she thinks to herself.

Regina watches the interaction with curious eyes, _interesting._

"Ms. Mills" Lacey greets the brunette with a small nod.

"Lacey" she responds returning the nod.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you were working tonight!" Belle screamed, noticing Lacey and making her way over closer to the bar.

Lacey let out a laugh, "Yeah, I had to cover a shift," she said with a one-shoulder shrug. "Anyway, Patron…?" she asked already knowing the groups preferred drinks.

Emma nodded silently, while Jane responded with a "Yes, Please". Lacey nodded and turned her attention to Regina, waiting for her to put in her order.

"I'll have the same Lacey, thank you," she said with a smile.

Lacey nodded again and turned to make their shots. She put on a show for the group. She laid out five shot glasses and poured a stream full of Patron into a shaker. She then tossed the shaker up in the air and caught it behind her back, before pouring the liquid into the salt rimmed shot glasses. She finished by pulling out a bowl of limes and placing it in front of the group.

"Show off," Belle sneered playfully at her sister, Lacey could only grin while she snuck a glance at Emma.

The group grabbed their shots and took it before biting into the lime. Emma put down her glass, letting out a deep breath then turned to face Regina again, which instantly put a smile on her face. Regina raised her eyebrow and returned the smile.

_That eyebrow raise, _Emma thought to herself as she took another deep breath to calm herself.

* * *

Some time had passed, as the group took more shots and talked among themselves, Lacey joining the conversation every once in awhile as she took care of other customers.

Emma and Regina were in a deep conversation when another girl came to take over the bar for Lacey.

"I'm about to get off, are you guys leaving any time soon?" Lacey asked. Belle looked at Ruby who shook her head "I doubt it" she replied taking a glance at Emma and Regina, who were off again in their own world. Lacey followed Ruby's glance and she was hit with a small pang of jealousy.

Lacey left the bar and joined the group fifteen minutes later at a leather couch that they had migrated to. Emma was sitting at the corner of the couch, an arm on the back of the couch and her hand draped over Regina's shoulder. Jane took the middle seat; Ruby took the other corner with Belle sitting in her lap.

Lacey approached the group and decided to take a seat on the arm of the couch where Emma was. Emma shifted causing her to remove her arm from around Regina and pulled to the edge of her seat. Emma's hand found a new home, now draped loosely over Regina's knees. Lacey watched silently nodding her head to the music as Emma cleared her throat and squeezed Regina's knee trying to get her attention. Regina turned to face her.

"So what's a girl gotta do to see you outside of the club?" Emma asked. Regina smirked at her question.

"It depends on the girl" she replied.

Before Emma could respond, Regina's phone went off with a small vibrate. She grabbed her phone from the inside pocket of her fitted blazer top, unlocked her phone and looked at a text message she had received. She exited the message and looked at Emma again.

"Well this has been fun but I must get going" Regina said with a sad smile.

"Right, sure," Emma responded with a small nod and returned the same sad smile.

Regina shifted in her seat but stopped when Emma turned in her seat to look directly at her.

"Can I see your phone real quick?" Emma asked when she got Regina's attention.

Regina raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "I just want to give you my number," she said holding out her hand as Regina slowly gave her, her phone.

She began tapping away on Regina's phone as she spoke, "I like you, and I know that you like me too. So if you ever want to see me outside of the club shoot me a text or give me a call."

Emma saved her number in Regina's contacts before placing the phone back in her hand. Instead of responding Regina smiled and nodded then got up from her seat. She bent down to place a kiss on Emma's cheek before walking away, waving goodbye to the girls on her way out.

* * *

When Regina had disappeared through the crowd, Lacey dropped from her spot on the arm and onto the couch causing Emma to scoot over to giver her room with a scoff.

"How are you?" Lacey asked leaning closer to Emma. She couldn't help rolling her eyes at the question.

"Fine, yourself?" Emma asked back, not really caring for an answer.

"Good."

There was a moment of silence as they both looked off into the crowd, not knowing how to interact with each other.

"Soo, you and Regina?" Lacey tried to ask subtly.

Emma visibly tensed before she turned and glared at Lacey.

"That's none of your business" she replied with a bite.

Emma's response irritated Lacey and she couldn't control the next words that fell out off her mouth, " Yeah, well you're wasting your time… it's never gonna happen."

Emma's jaw dropped slightly shocked that Lacey had the nerve to say that. Then she fixed her with a hard glare, "Yeah?" Emma then put a smirk on her face, "watch me." Without waiting for a response she got up from her seat, announced that she was going home and then proceeded to make her way out of the club.

* * *

**I know, not too much going on in this chapter. However, I plan to make it up in the next few chapters. I already have them planned out, just need to get them written out! I am open to idea's and suggestions if you guys wanna see anything happen and I will try to work them in!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows, favs and reviews! I truly do appreciate them, it keeps me going and motivated! Thank you, thank you! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I had a blast writing this chapter, so read it and let me know what you think!

* * *

It's been three days since Emma had seen Regina at the club.

Three days that Regina has had possession of Emma's number and still hasn't contacted her.

_Maybe I read her wrong._

_Maybe I was a little too forward._

_Maybe she isn't interested in me at all and she was just playin' me._

Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_Or maybe I'm over thinking everything. It's only been three days. Relax. She'll contact you. _

Emma let out a deep breath, pushed herself off of the couch and went to change into her gym clothes. She decided that she would just work off the anxiety of waiting for Regina to contact her.

* * *

Emma was cooling down after a four-mile jog when a beep sounded off on her phone, momentarily pausing the music that had been playing. Still trying to catch her breath, she reached for the hand towel draped over the railing of the treadmill as she unlocked her phone. She wiped her face and then smiled when she saw that she had received a text message from an unknown number.

Butterflies began at the pit of her stomach as she slowly moved her thumb over the view button. She was grinning like an idiot as she read the message in full.

**Ms. Swan, I find it only fair that you have my number since you have graciously given me yours. **

** -Regina Mills.**

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's formality but couldn't wipe off the smile on her face as she tapped out a reply.

_You know a simple 'Hello' would have sufficed?_

_Hey :)_

**Hello**

_What are you up to?_

**Taking a well-deserved break from paper work. Yourself?**

_Taking a well-deserved break from my jog._

_I'm flattered you taking time to text me on your free time but you could've just said you wanted to talk to me. _

**Don't flatter yourself Ms. Swan. **

_Are we back to Ms. Swan? I thought I told you to call me Emma, Ms. Mills. _

***Don't flatter yourself Emma. **

_So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that you actually want to see me outside of the club?_

**Perhaps**

Well that sounds more like a yes to me Emma thought. She glanced at the time, 4:30pm; she bit her lip as she tapped out her next message.

_What time do you get off?_

**In about an hour or so.**

_Perfect. I'll finish up my work out and when you get off we can meet for coffee, what do you say?_

It took a few moments for Regina to respond.

**Sure. Where?**

* * *

**Starbucks**

Emma walked through the doors of the coffee shop that her and Regina had agreed to meet at. She scanned the room searching for Regina. Emma was a little early so it wasn't really a surprise that she had beat Regina there. Opting to find them a seat, she went to the back corner of the coffee shop. This part of the shop was fairly empty. She made herself comfortable on the over-sized leather couch. Emma pulled out her phone to keep herself busy while waiting for Regina.

Regina walked into the establishment exactly at the time that her and Emma had agreed on. She scanned the room looking for the blonde. With no such luck in the main room, she walked over to the back only to find the blonde staring down at her phone.

As if Emma could feel Regina's presence, she looked up to see Regina walking her way. Regina tilted her head slightly, a smile growing on her face as they made eye contact. Emma's breath was literally caught in her throat. She offered her a happy smile as she watched Regina's hips sway her way.

Emma rose from her seat as Regina approached closer.

"Hey" She said sheepishly with a shy smile.

"Hello"

"How was work?" Emma asked as she guided Regina to take a seat next to her.

"It was fine dear, how was your work out?" she replied, giving the blonde a once over, enjoying her physique. She took in Emma's matching red sweat pants and open sweater, and the tight white tank top that hugged her body in all the right places, showing off all of her muscles and curve. Regina's eyes stopped its track on thin pink lips. When her eyes lingered there, it formed into a smirk.

"It was good" Emma responded after a moment, relishing in the fact that Regina was checking her out. At the sound of Emma's voice, Regina's eyes snapped to meet blue-green eyes dancing in amusement.

Regina cleared her throat as she crossed her legs in an attempted to hide being caught.

Before Emma could make fun of Regina's slip up, a waitress came up to them.

"Hello, my name is Dawn, what can I get you ladies?" pen and pad out at the ready.

"I'll take a venti hot coffee, no cream with four packets of raw sugar please." Regina ordered first.

"Venti hot coffee, two pumps white mocha, two pumps cinnamon dolce and four packets of raw sugar, please." Emma ordered. Dawn nodded, repeated their order and left.

"That's an interesting order," Regina commented as soon as Dawn left.

"It tastes just like hot cocoa with cinnamon, the caffeine is just a bonus."

"I'm sure" Regina hummed as she leaned into her seat.

They fell into a moment of silence, both of them looking around the room not really knowing where to go next. They've only interacted with each other at the club but now they were in a completely opposite atmosphere. Eventually their eyes found their way to each other and they simply kept their gazes locked.

"So, what exactly does owning Enchanted entail?" Emma finally asked the first safest question that popped into her head.

"An excessive amount of paper work, on site visits, business meetings, this and that." Regina answer vaguely. "I do not wish to bore you dear," she finished.

"Hmm, you can't bore me Regina, but no work talk, got it" Emma said with a nod.

"Perhaps we shall save the work talk for another day" Regina suggested.

"Perhaps," Emma replied.

Dawn returned to the couple with their drinks on a tray.

"Thank you" Regina said the same time as Emma.

"Thanks Dawn" Emma said as she sipped her drink, making eye contact with Dawn. She blushed and offered a shy smile before walking away.

_Quite the charmer, _Regina thought as she watched the scene in front of her_. _ Regina cleared her throat as she brought the cup down from her lips. "So, Emma, what is it that you do now that you're out of school?"

"Well…Nothing at the moment. I did apply for the F.B.I field office. I'm waiting on them to let me know when to go in for the field exams, and I applied for the SPD, just in case the F.B.I falls through." She responded then taking a drinking.

"I hope everything works out for you."

"Yeah, me too… Thanks." Emma eyed Regina for a moment. "So, are you from around here?"

"Well, I was born here and lived here till I was about five. Then my father moved my family to New York, where I was raised. I moved here on my own about a year ago to monitor the development and opening of the club."

"Do you move residents according to new locations of your clubs?"

"Mmmm, no, not normally." She answered and Emma kept her gaze on her expecting her to continue, "I didn't have to move for my New York location since I was already residing there when we opened it up. I spent three months in Boston just to work out last minute details. My other locations I only visited during opening week."

"So, I'm assuming Storybrooke has been your biggest move? Can I ask why?" Emma asked intrigued to why the brunette has stayed here for so long.

"Well, " Regina paused to take a drink, considering her answer. "Originally this is my birth home, so I wanted to be here to make sure that _everything _went as planned. I wanted this club to be unique, different than any of my other clubs. I wasn't raised here but this town is still special to me" she finished with conviction.

Emma could hear the passion in her voice but she could also tell that Regina was holding something back but she didn't want to push it.

"Sounds like you actually like your job" Emma commented lightly.

"Oh, I do, very much so." Regina confirmed with a head nod.

"Mmm" Emma hummed finishing her drink.

Dawn came to check on them and refilled their drink.

"What about you? Are you from around here?" Regina asked picking up her drink and nursing it in her hand.

"Uhmm." Emma takes a sip and shifts slightly in her seat. "I'm from all over. I moved around a lot as a kid."

"Oh? Parents in the Military?" Regina asks innocently, bringing the cup to her lips.

"No, nothing like that" She responded now staring into her cup. Emma began to fiddle nervously with the swan pendant that she wore around her neck. "I was actually… uhm" she took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I was in the foster system growing up. I got bounced around a lot. I never really stayed in one place too long. I got myself out at 16. I still moved around a lot but got my G.E.D, worked a ton of different jobs before I decided to get my shit together. I applied for college, got the loads of scholarships and grants to help me pay for school. Found Ruby and Jane in the process and now I'm here." Emma told her, her life story vaguely and not understanding why she was opening up so easily but she found it easy with Regina.

"Mmmm, well looks like you've got your _shit_ together quite well" Regina commented in admiration. Emma laughed at the way Regina expressed shit and Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway, enough of the heavy stuff," Emma said waiving a hand through the air.

"O.K" Regina responded picking up her drink.

* * *

They spend the next hour getting to know more about each other, talking about everything and anything.

Emma's phone goes off in her pocket. She stands to fish it out, giving Regina another show of her abs. Emma looks at the caller I.D.

_**Incoming call: Ruby**_

"Sorry, let me get this real quick," she said swiping the accept button.

"Of course" Regina says with a nod.

Regina tries not to listen into the call so she busies herself by checking text messages and emails on her phone but she can't help but over hear Emma's conversation.

"Hey…No, I'm at the coffee shop… With Regina… Shut up, you ass… Oh, no. Was that tonight? ... OMG I totally forgot… Yeah… Gimme like an hour… Yeah… Yeah…K, Bye."

After Emma had hung up, she turned to face Regina again. "Hey, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I totally forgot that I had dinner plans tonight." Emma explained with a sad smile.

"It's fine dear, I should get going as well"

"Listen, before you go, Belle's having a birthday party next weekend, and I was wondering if you would want to accompany me?"

Regina looked at her for a moment. "I will have to check my schedule, could I get back to you?"

"Yeah, yeah definitely. No pressure."

"Alright…Shall we?" Regina then said standing up.

"We shall" Emma responded getting up as well, "I'll walk you to your car" she offered as they began walking towards the door.

Regina smiled, "Thank you."

They walked together in comfortable silence. Regina stops in front of a black 2013 Mercedes sports car. Emma let out a long whistle.

"Wow, nice ride" she commented eyeing out the car.

Regina chuckled, "Thank you. Where are you parked?"

Emma let out a laugh at the coincidence and then pointed, "Right in front of you."

Regina looked to the front of the car and noticed the cherry red, sports motorcycle with a black and red helmet resting on top of the seat.

"Those things are deadly" she commented, eyes slightly wide.

"I love the feeling of freedom that I get from riding" Emma replied automatically. Regina could see the passion in her eyes. Their eyes then met and lock.

"So, I'll talk to you soon?" Emma said hopefully, taking a small step forward.

"Yes," Regina answered keeping her eyes locked with Emma's as she watched her slowly move forward.

Emma tilted her head to the right, she moved in closer. Finally breaking eye contact, her eyes shifts down to plump red lips and then back up to chocolate eyes. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. Emma moved in even closer, lips a breath apart; Regina let her eyes slip close. Emma closes the gap as pink lips meet the soft skin of Regina's cheek.

Regina let out a sigh, of relief or disappointment, one couldn't really tell. Emma pulled back with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"Till next time, Regina" Emma bid as she slowly walked towards her ride.

"Goodbye, Ms. Swan" Regina replied walking over to the driver side and hopping in.

* * *

**The next day (Tuesday)**

**9:30am**

_Good morning :)_

**9:32am**

**Good morning Ms. Swan**

_Really, Regina? We need to stop with this whole formality thing that you got goin on. I always feel like I'm gonna get into trouble or something. Soo not cool :(_

**I'm sorry, dear. **

**Good morning Emma**

_Much better. What are you up to?_

**I just got to the office. I have back-to-back meetings all day.**

_That sounds like a blast. _

**Oh, you have no idea. I can hardly contain myself with all the excitement. **

_LOL. You're the boss. Play hooky for the day. _

**As much as I would love to, but because I am the boss dear, I cannot just play "hooky" for the day. **

_That's no fun._

**Indeed.**

_Well, when do you get a lunch break? Do you want to do lunch today? Get your mind off of work for a bit._

**That sounds appealing but unfortunately I have to work through lunch today.**

_Oh, alright. _

**Perhaps we can get together another day?**

_Sounds good. _

_Well, have a good day at work and I'll talk to you later?_

_**Yes, and you as well dear. **_

* * *

**Wednesday**

**1:00pm**

**Hello dear.**

_Hey Regina. _

_What's up?_

**Oh, nothing. I was just getting back to you about your friends party.**

_Yeah? So are you able to come out with me?_

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to, I already have a party planned that day.**

_Bummer._

**I'm afraid so.**

_Sounds like you owe me a date then._

**Do I now?**

_Yes. Yes, you do. _

**I'll think about it, dear. **

_You do that, Regina. _

* * *

A whole day passes by without any contact from Regina. So, Emma decides to switch things up by giving her a call. She paces her room, trying to calm her nerves before actually dialing out her number. After a few minutes, she stops her pacing and plops herself on her bed. Before Emma has the chance to chicken out, she dials Regina's number and waits for her to pick up.

Regina has been stuck in the office all day, buried neck deep in paper work. Her phone constantly ringing through out the day and she was dying for just a moment of silence. Much to her dismay, her phone went off yet again. She picked it up without bothering to look at the caller I.D as she kept her eyes on the paper work in front of her.

"Regina Mills," a very bored voice answers.

"Ms. Mills," Emma replies in the most formal voice she can muster. Regina's heart skips a beat and drops to her stomach recognizing Emma's voice.

"Am I in trouble?" she responds playfully.

"Only if you don't ask me out this weekend" Emma responds with the courage that she suddenly has.

"Is that so?" Regina asks amused.

"Very much so."

"Well, perhaps I could make you an offer then?"

"An offer you say? What kind of offer?"

"I'm going to be away on business until next weekend, so I won't be free until next Sunday. How does lunch sound?" Regina explains and offers.

"You mean to tell me that I can't see you until next week Sunday?" Emma blurts out.

"Patience is a virtue dear" Regina responds smiling at Emma's outburst.

"What does that even mean?"

"Are you declining my offer?"

"No! Next week Sunday sounds good" Emma responded trying not to sound eager.

"Alright, I'll see you then"

"O.K cool" Emma agrees.

*Silence *

"Was there anything else, dear?" Regina asks.

"No, that was it… Soo uhm I'll talk to you later?" Emma says quickly.

"I suppose you will," Regina replies, "Goodbye Emma" she hangs up, feeling like a lovesick teenager. Regina puts her phone down and goes back to work, her mood ten times better from the impromptu phone call from Emma.

Emma hangs up the phone with the biggest smile on her face. She puts both hands behind her head, stares at the ceiling and thinks about her upcoming lunch with Regina next Sunday.

* * *

Emma and Regina keep in contact through out the week. They keep it nice and short, but always flirtatious in one way or another. Emma can't keep her mind off of Regina, and as much as Regina would hate to admit it but she can't keep her mind off of the blonde either.

* * *

**Belle and Lacey's Birthday Party**

The twins were able to rent out a beach cabin for the weekend and they were throwing a major cabin party. Emma pulled up to the cabin with Jane, in Jane's white pick up truck. They brought in the kegs, coolers filled with alcohol and other party items. Belle, Lacey and Ruby were already at the cabin setting everything up.

As the sun started to set people started to show up at the cabin. Whether it was Lacey's friends, or Belle's, or friends of both parties. Lacey and her friends ventured off to a different part of the cabin, while Emma and the gang lay claim to the common area. The evening started off with light drinks, every body had a red solo cup in their hand with their preferred drinks inside.

The party was in full swing when the cabin door opened. Emma looked over into the direction to see who the new comers were. The sight of a particular brunette had Emma smiling like an idiot almost instantly. Excited to see Regina at the party, she began walking her way. She stopped almost immediately and her jaw dropped to see a blonde walk up behind of Regina. The blonde with the stupid purple streak in her hair. Emma turned around to face Belle and Ruby.

"The hell is _she_ doing here?" Emma hissed out. Ruby, Belle and Jane looked over to where Emma was talking about.

"Oh my god, Emma, I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to be here. Lacey might've invited her," Belle explained.

"Of course," Emma let out, rolling her eyes.

"Don't even worry about her," Ruby said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, yeah… you're right" Emma replied as she put on a fake smile, trying to ignore the other blondes presence.

Although Emma had a smile on her face, her mind went on over drive.

* * *

_Anger washing over Emma again, she makes her way towards Alex. She stops when she realizes that Alex is with another brunette. The brunette was smaller than Lacey, shoulder length chocolate hair and dressed a hell of a lot classier than Lacey, dressed in a skin tight black dress that stopped just above the knees. Emma stops and watches as Alex goes in to kiss the other brunette with her arm around the other girl's waist. _

* * *

Emma shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

_I can't believe Regina's here. Did she come here with Alex? _Emma looked over to where Alex and Regina were. They just had found Lacey and were talking to her. _They aren't holding hands. They aren't even touching. Maybe they're just friends. _Emma watched on for a little bit longer finally deciding that they were nothing more than friends. _OH, they're coming this way. Quick! Look like you're busy. _Emma then turned her body towards her friends and took a sip of her drink.

Lacey approached the group with Regina and Alex next to her.

"Hey guys!" Lacey announced their presence to the group. Everyone had their eyes on them. "You guys remember Regina, from the club, my boss" she said gesturing over to her, and they all said their hellos. Emma met Regina's eyes and held it, while Lacey introduced the other broad to the group.

"Swan," Alex greeted, causing her to break eye contact with Regina. She looked over to the blonde.

"Sup" she greeted, trying to hide the bite in her voice. Alex pretended not to hear the bite and turned her attention to Belle and Lacey.

Emma then turned her attention back to the brunette. "Fancy seeing you here" she said with an eyebrow raise.

"I suppose it is" Regina replied with a smile.

"So, this is the party you had planned?"

"Yes it is. It slipped my mind that Lacey and Belle are twins and it didn't occur to me that they would throw their party together." Regina explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're here" Emma said with a shy smile.

"Regina! Come here, take a shot with us!" Lacey yelled over the crowd. Regina turned her attention over to Lacey and Alex, and then looked over again to Emma.

"I'll catch up with you later" Emma offered, trying to remind herself that she was here for Belle and that Regina was technically Lacey's guest.

* * *

About an hour after Regina and Alex's arrival, everybody had a decent amount of alcohol in their system. Ruby then decided that it would be a good time to play body shot roulette. They cleared out the common area except to those willing to play, and cleared off the table, safe for limes, salt, shot glasses and a big bottle of Patron.

The rules of the game is that every one willing to play has to write down their name on piece of paper and throw it into a basket. One person would draw from the basket and who ever you drew; you would have to take a shot off of said person.

Thankfully the group willing to play was a small one. They threw their names in the basket and shuffled it around. Belle picked the name, of who was going to start the game. She drew Emma's name first, then threw her name back into the basket.

Emma held her breath as she stuck her hand into the basket. She hoped, prayed and begged that she would get Regina. She pulled out her hand and unfolded the paper. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. When she didn't speak, Ruby peeked over her shoulder as she called out.

"Lacey, you're up!"

* * *

That's chapter four for you! Fear not, I'm already half way through chapter 5, I'll have it out soon!

As always, thank you for reading. Please don't hesitate to drop a review, tell me you love it or hate it. Suggestions and critiques are very welcome. If you're not already following, you should probably hit that follow button!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! So this chapter took a bit longer than I expected to get out. In my defense, this my longest chapter yet and I hope you all don't mind. Thanks again to all the views, followers, favorites and reviews! I truly appreciate you all! Read, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

*** This story has been rated M for strong language, adult themes and activities ***

* * *

_Emma held her breath as she stuck her hand into the basket. She hoped, prayed and begged that she would get Regina. She pulled out her hand and unfolded the paper. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. When she didn't speak, Ruby peeked over her shoulder as she called out._

"_Lacey, you're up!"_

* * *

Jane, Ruby and Belle looked at Emma with sympathetic eyes. Alex had a wicked grin planted on her face. Regina stood and watched as everyone shot different looks at Emma. _Interesting. _

Emma shook her head ignoring everybody's looks. "Let's just get this over with," she said walking over to the set up on the table. "We're doing this standing up," she shot at Lacey.

"Whatever you want," Lacey said throwing her hands up. Emma grabbed the salt and held out her hand for Lacey's.

"Aww c'mon, really?" she asked with a pout. Emma glared at her. Lacey picked up a lime and used it to rub a wet trail on the side of her neck. Emma narrowed her eyes at her before letting out a surrendering puff of breath. Emma stepped closer and poured a little salt onto the wet trail that Lacey had created.

Ruby poured Emma's shot and handed it to her. She gave Lacey another look before taking in a deep breath. Lacey put the lime in her mouth to show that she was ready.

Regina suddenly felt like she was watching the scene unfold in front of her in slow motion. She could feel her body burn up as she watched Emma lean into Lacey and lick the salt off of her neck. Lacey let out a throaty moan. Emma threw back her shot before she leaned closer into Lacey, turning her head slightly to get the right angle to take the lime from Lacey's mouth. Just as she goes in to take the bite, Lacey lets the lime slip from her lips.

Regina's eyes go wide. _This bitch just dropped the lime._

Emma pauses when she realizes what Lacey had done and before she could pull back, Lacey connects their lips.

Regina tenses and stiffens as she watches the two lip-lock in front of her. She attempts to turn her head to look away but her eyes are glued to them. Regina hears on lookers cheer them on as she shifts uncomfortably in her spot. She softly clears her throat just as Emma pulls back and gives Lacey a small shove.

It feels like forever that they had their lips locked but it's only been a few seconds.

Lacey steps back with a shit-eating grin on her face, "whoops" she playfully shrugs off.

"Seriously Lacey, whoops?" Emma says with fire in her eyes.

"It was an accident…?" Lacey tries innocently.

"Bullshit" Emma spits back.

"Aww, the birthday girl is just having some fun" Alex chips in with a smirk.

Emma whips her head around and throws her a death glare. "Whatever" she says under her breath and returns to her spot.

Lacey heads over to the bucket and pulls out a name. She's practically beaming as she squeals out "Alex."

"The world is working against me," Emma mutters out loud enough for only Ruby, Belle, and Jane to hear her. Jane and Belle looked at her apologetically. Ruby left briefly and returned with a round of shots. They downed their shots just as Alex had finished setting up.

Alex is laid out on top of the table, shirt hiked up to the bottom of her breast. A trail of salt on top of her defined abs and a slice of lime in her mouth.

Emma chanced a glance at Regina, who had her eyes set on Lacey and Alex. Regina must've felt Emma staring since she lifted her gaze up at the blonde. Emma felt silly for ogling at her like some lovesick teenager and even more so at being caught _again. _The brunette raised an eyebrow at her and she could only grin in response.

Their attention returned to the duo on the table, Lacey now straddled on top of Alex. Lacey let out a giggle as she licked the salt off of Alex's stomach. Lacey downs her shot as she places a hand on both sides of her head. She dips down while she arches her back, Alex's hands resting on Lacey's waist. Lacey lets out another giggle as she takes the lime into her mouth and slowly pulls it from Alex. She removes herself from Alex and hops off of the table.

"Well that was quite the show" Regina commented at the two. Emma thought she saw irritation on her face but Regina covered it quickly.

* * *

Alex then moved to pull a name out of the bucket, pulling out Graham's. Nothing special could be said about their shot or any of the other body shot's that followed.

Graham paired with Ruby.

Ruby paired with Jane.

Jane paired with Regina.

After Jane and Regina finished their body shots, it was Regina's turn to pick a name. Regina pulls her hand out of the bucket and unfolds the paper in her hand. She smiles then tries to hide it as she announces "Emma."

* * *

Filled with a sudden rush of excitement and nervousness, Emma hoped that she was already red from the alcohol she had consumed. Butterflies started to swarm in the pit of her stomach. She could feel her body temperature rise. She felt stiff. All eyes fell on her and she could feel it. They were waiting for her to make her move but she couldn't even think right now.

Finally, Emma cleared her throat. "Right" she said making her way to the table.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" she asked swallowing a lump that formed in her throat.

"However you please," Regina responded in a sultry voice.

With a sense of bravado she pulled off her shirt with ease, exposing her toned body.

The crowd watching cheered at this. Ruby even threw a couple of loose bills in her direction. Emma rolled her eyes as her confidence builds.

Regina raked her eyes over Emma's slim, muscular arms to her black sport bra covered chest down to her sculpted abs. Emma gave her a pleased smirk as soon as Regina's eyes met hers.

Regina cleared her throat to get herself to focus on the task on hand. "Right, shall we" she managed to say motioning to the table.

Following Regina's lead, Emma grabbed a piece of lime and hopped onto the table. With legs laid flat across the table, she used the lime to set a wet trail that started above her belly button and dragged it to just below her breast. She then applied the salt as she proceeded to lie all the way down. Emma put the lime in her mouth, letting it loosely hang out.

Regina grabbed her shot and stalked over to where Emma laid waiting. Once at Emma's side, Emma propped herself on her elbows. She watched Regina's every move with eager eyes. She dipped her head down to Emma's stomach, slowly opening her mouth and graciously letting her tongue roll out. Regina gazes up at Emma, chocolate orbs meet sea green eyes that suddenly darken at the anticipation of Regina's next move.

Keeping eye contact, Regina's tongue meets Emma's salt covered abs. She dragged her tongue up the salt trail and chocolate eyes blackened, feeling Emma's body tense under her touch.

Emma tried to control her body's reaction but failed miserably. She sucked in a deep breath to stifle a moan causing the lime to fall deeper into her mouth.

Smirking upon hearing Emma moan, Regina flicked her tongue back into her mouth and down her shot.

Regina proceeded up the length of Emma's body. She put her weight on her right hand, which she planted on the left side of the blonde's head. Regina hovered above Emma noticing the lime was barely peeking out of her mouth.

With a mischievous grin, Regina tilted her head slightly and moved in. Their lips connect but just barely.

Emma's stomach dropped and she had to use all of her will power not to press her lips into Regina's.

Regina dipped her tongue into Emma's awaiting mouth as she swiped at the lime at an antagonizing slow pace. Regina's smooth tongue grazed Emma's while attempting to retrieve the lime. Self-control be damned as she let out an audible moan, feeling like she was on cloud nine.

Successfully retrieving the lime, Regina began pulling back but not before Emma nipped at her bottom lip coaxing her back.

Their bliss came to an abrupt stop when Alex let out an obnoxiously loud cough, "We're not filming a porno people."

Regina pulled back quickly at the sound of her voice and slid off the table while Alex glared at her.

_Was she jealous? _Emma thought.

Alex then turned to glare at Emma.

"We're just having fun" Emma threw back her earlier words with a smug grin. She hopped off the table and threw her shirt back on.

"I bet" Alex bit back.

There was a sudden tension in the room.

"What's your problem?" Emma challenged, broadening her shoulders.

"Whoa… Hey… C'mon guys, no drama," Lacey pleaded, jumping in quickly.

"Yeah, we all know how that ended last time" Emma said in a cocky, condescending tone.

"Emma, c'mon, seriously" Lacey begged.

Regina watched curiously as the three interacted. Everyone could feel the tension between Emma, Lacey and Alex. The air in the room thickened, almost suffocating. _The hell is going on with these three?_

Ruby decided to intervene, knowing all to well the shit storm this situation could turn into if they let it play out any longer.

"Alright, alright" she said cheerfully walking into the battlefield and wrapping an arm around Emma. "No drama. We're here to celebrate Belle and Lacey's birthday, so how bout we _ALL _take some birthday shots huh?" Ruby suggested optimistically. Emma continued to glare back at Alex before deciding that she wasn't worth it.

"Nah, there's no drama" Emma finally said dismissively.

"Alrighty then," Ruby let out relieved. "Jane, dude, come help me set up the shots" she beckoned her over.

* * *

They all took a couple rounds of shots before the tension had completely left the room. Everyone was in high spirits, laughing and enjoying the party. Music played in the background; groups of people getting up occasionally to go dance. Lacey and Alex went off with one of the groups and left for a while.

Emma slowly made her way to Regina.

"Hey stranger" she greeted casually.

"Emma, hello" Regina responded politely.

"Some party huh?"

"Indeed," she responds and Emma nods in agreement. They fell into a comfortable silence standing next to each other. Regina steals a couple side-glances at Emma, having a debate with herself whether or not to let her curiosity win. Giving in to her curiosity she turns to face Emma.

"I don't mean to over step my boundaries, but what was that about with Lacey and Alex?" Regina asked slowly.

"Hmmm. Old drama," Emma quickly answered, brushing it off and taking a drink to hint that she wasn't interested in talking about it.

"Ah," Regina replied getting the hint. She made a mental note to bring that topic up with Alex later. Before Jamie could say anything else, Lacey and Alex returned.

* * *

After a couple more rounds of shots, a very drunk Emma felt like it was time that she call it quits for the rest of the night. She excused herself to go the bathroom.

Emma giggled to herself as she was having trouble opening the door to get out of the bathroom. _Yeah, definitely time to stop drinking_ she thought to herself. She wore an accomplished smile when she finally opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, proud of herself. She was slightly shocked when she saw that Lacey was waiting outside the door but the smile never left her face.

"Hheeyyy Lacey," Emma acknowledged as she began to walk by but Lacey caught her by the arm. She stopped and looked at her quizzically.

"Can we ummm talk?" She asked in a slurred whisper.

"Uhhh, yeah sure" Emma responded leaning against the wall opposite of her.

"Emma, I want us to be friends" she said almost pleadingly

"Huh… I'm not sure what you want me to say to that"

"I want you to say that we can be friends," Lacey said stepping closer to her. Emma remained silent as she attempted to look into her eyes in the dark hallway, the only lighting coming from the common area down the hall. "We used to be so good together," she continued as she dared to lift her hand to caress Emma's cheek.

"Used to Lace, past tense" Emma pointed out gently, taking Lacey's hand away from her face.

It might be the alcohol in their system but there was no hostility in their conversation. Lacey understood that she fucked up her relationship with Emma, but she wanted to repair that. Even though they were never going to be romantically involved again, _well she could try_, but most of all she wanted to try to be her friend.

Emma didn't want to hold a grudge against Lacey forever. She did _Fuck up_ their relationship big time but it's been over a year. _Isn't it time to let it go? _ She did have a point though, they were good together and maybe they can have that again as friends. _How many drinks did I have again? _Surprising herself at how mature her thoughts were.

"We can have that again, Emma. Just give me a chance to prove it to you" Lacey begged.

"What exactly are you trying to prove to me?" she questioned. Lacey took another step closer, searching Emma's eyes for… _something._

"Whatever it is that I need to, to get you back in my life," Lacey whispered.

Emma didn't respond instead she looked deep into Lacey's eyes, trying to figure out what she's after.

After being in a relationship with Emma for three years, Lacey could tell when she lets her guard down. And there it was, Lacey saw Emma's wall drop slightly and she took the opportunity to make her move. Lacey filled the space between them connecting her lips desperately with Emma's.

The feeling of Lacey's lips on Emma's caught her very off guard. She stood still as Lacey's lips started to move, biting down on her bottom lip. A rush of nostalgia hit Emma and she lost herself in the moment. In her drunken haze, she kissed Lacey back. Lacey cupped a hand around Emma's neck and pulled her closer. Lacey swiped her tongue across of Emma's lip, parting to grant her access. Their tongues dueled for dominance, causing Lacey to let out a moan.

Hearing Lacey moan made Emma realize exactly what she was doing. She pulled away from the kiss, gently pushing Lacey away. Lacey didn't budge instead she busied herself by kissing a path down her neck. Struggling to catch her breath and to gather her thoughts, Emma turned her head to look down the hallway into the common room as Lacey started to suck on her neck.

Emma gasped and pushed Lacey hard off of her. She power walked towards a retreating Regina.

"Regina, wait!" Emma yelled.

* * *

Regina walked to the opening of the hallway when she caught the glimpse of Lacey and Emma against the wall. She looked harder down the dark hallway, witnessing Lacey and Emma connected at the lips before Emma pulled away. Regina felt a mixture of emotions run through her body as she watched. Jealous. Angry. Confused. Hurt?

Regina and Emma's eyes met for a brief second before Regina turned around and made her way towards the common room. She could hear Emma approaching fast.

"Regina, wait!" she heard Emma yell out.

A few steps behind, "C'mon Regina, hold up" Emma pleaded.

"Babe! Come take this shot with us!" Alex called out. Emma stopped and looked around to see whom Alex was referring to. Then she realized that she was looking at Regina. _NO._

* * *

_The brunette in the black dress kneels down to Alex, who fell again from the punch, "you ok, babe?"_

_"Babe?!" Emma exclaims in disbelief._

* * *

Emma watched as Regina made a beeline towards Alex. _NOO. _

Regina approached Alex and she put her arm around her shoulder as she went in to kiss her quite passionately. Regina pulled back and smiled at Alex before taking the offered shot glass into her hand.

* * *

"_Keep a close eye on your 'babe'" Emma tells the brunette putting emphasis on the last word. The brunette throws a death glare at her, before looking back at Alex. _

* * *

Regina ignored Emma's calls as she kept walking towards the common room.

"Babe! Come take this shot with us!" Alex called out to her.

It was stupid for Regina to fall for Emma. She was with Alex after all. But there was just something about Emma that reeled her in. _None of that matters now_, she thought. Emma was obviously preoccupied with Lacey. _It's just a stupid crush and I don't have time for all this drama, _she berated herself.

Regina walked up to Alex, put an arm around her and went in to kiss her. Regina tried to make it passionate. She really did try, but there were too many thoughts bouncing around in her head. Too many emotions that she couldn't understand. Regina pulled back and smiled at Alex. She took the offered shot because she sure as hell needed it.

Alex could see Emma in her peripheral. She looked over at her, with her jaw clenched watching Regina. Alex met Emma's eyes and smirked at her. Alex tightened her grip on Regina's waist before turning her head away from a fuming Emma.

* * *

A tidal wave of emotions crashed into Emma.

_ They are together! Why is this bitch constantly interfering in my life?_

Rage. Hurt. Betrayal. Confusion. Jealousy. Rage. RAGE. RAGE was all Emma could feel at the moment.

In a sudden blind rage, she couldn't think straight. All the emotions plus the alcohol she consumed was not helping either. Without a second thought, she spun around on her heels and stormed off in the opposite direction.

She bumped into Lacey by the hallway just as she was walking out. Not saying a word, Emma grabbed her wrist, pulling her down the hall and into one of the rooms.

She pushed Lacey through the door before slamming in shut.

"Whoa Ems" Lacey began, caught off guard.

Emma cut off anything else she had planned to say by crashing their lips together.

"Mmmmm" Lacey hummed into the kiss as Emma took a grip of the hem of her shirt and began to pull it over her head. Emma put her lips on Lacey's again. Lips and teeth clash in a messy kiss. Lacey pulled away and Emma went for her neck, kissing a trail down, biting and sucking patches of skin along the way.

"Emma, are you sure about this?" she panted, putting a hand around her neck, urging her closer. Not bothering to respond, Emma continued to attack her neck stopping where neck meets shoulder and bit down causing Lacey to let out a pleased moan. Emma began to suck on the spot, determined to create a mark.

"Emma" Lacey tried again but it came out more like a moan.

Emma continued to suck on her neck, both hands going up the length of Lacey's back stopping at her should blades, digging her fingers into Lacey's flesh scratching a trail down to her hips and pulling Lacey into her. Emma pulled back from her neck and whispered, "Just shut up" as she pushed Lacey forcefully onto the bed. Emma immediately reaching over and behind her head, grips her shirt and pulls it off of her body in one swift motion.

Lacey kicks off her shoes just before Emma unbuttons her jeans and yanks jean and panties off of her and throwing it on the ground. Lacey slowly inches her way further onto the bed, giving Emma a look of anticipation. Emma places a hand on both sides of Lacey's body; head dipping down to Lacey's stomach. Tongue meets smooth skin as she licks a trail up her body as Emma crawls onto the bed. She stops her trail beneath Lacey's bra covered chest. Using one hand she snaps the clasps of the black bra exposing voluptuous breast.

Emma licked the valley of Lacey's breasts before guiding her tongue to the left, circling around a pert nipple. Lacey arched her back urging Emma to take the nipple into her mouth. Emma took in her nipple, sucking and lightly biting it as she palmed the neglected breast. Once satisfied Emma let the nipple go with a pop, guiding her tongue to the right. She repeated her action of tracing her tongue around the nipple, teasing it before taking it into her mouth. Lacey gripped a handful of blonde hair bringing her closer as she let out a moan.

Still with a grip of Emma's hair, Lacey pulls her up and crashes their lips together. Emma swipes her tongue at Lacey's bottom lip asking for entrance. She eagerly lets her in, tongues meeting immediately as they explored each other's mouth. Emma's hand runs down Lacey's body stopping at her thigh and giving it a tight squeeze causing Lacey to suck in a breath.

Emma grinned against Lacey's lips as her hand travelled from her thigh and moved closer to her core. She cupped her sex, evident arousal coating her fingertips. Emma swiped a finger up her slit, causing the brunette to arch her back and let out a moan. Lacey pushed her hips harder into Emma's hand asking for more, as she rubbed small circles around her clit.

Emma slid a single digit slowly into wet folds causing Lacey to hum in approval. After a few penetrating movements she added a second finger, thrusting deeper into her. "Oh god" Lacey moaned, pulling away from the kiss and throwing her head back into the pillows.

Emma continued to thrust into her at a steady pace as she kissed a path down her neck. She stopped to suck at her pulse point just as Lacey began to rock her hips along with Emma's hand. Emma continued to kiss a path down her body, stopping to rest her head on Lacey's lower stomach.

Lacey spread her legs a little wider, letting Emma settle in between. Emma wrapped her free arm around Lacey's leg and gripped onto her inner thigh. Pumping harder into Lacey, Emma kissed the top of her hood causing her to buck her hips up desperate for more contact. She pushed Lacey back down just as Emma's tongue darts out, the tip of her tongue slowly drawing circles around her clit.

Emma picks up the pace, curling her fingers with each pulling out movement. Lacey's breathing begins to shallow and Emma could feel her walls begin to constrict around her fingers. Emma alternates between licking and sucking the sensitive bud. She thrusts in deeper and faster as Lacey reaches the edge.

"Fuck, Emma" Lacey moans out as she orgasms. Emma continues to suck on her clit, slowing her pace as Lacey comes down from her high. Lacey gently pushes Emma's head away from her, too sensitive to go any longer. Emma slowly pulls out of her, and wipes her hand on her inner thighs.

Emma crawled up the bed and Lacey turned to face her. Lacey reached out to her, slowly caressing her arm up and down as she caught her breath. Her hand roamed to Emma's exposed stomach, her touch light as she drew lazy circles with her fingertips. Emma looked at her and offered a weak smile. Lacey gazed back at her, hunger in her eyes. Lacey leaned in and pressed their lips together. She inched closer as Emma grabbed her neck and pulled her in so that their bodies were flush against each other.

Lacey put her leg around Emma's waist and proceeded to move on top of her. She began to slowly rock her hips as Emma moaned into her mouth. Breaking the kiss, Emma focused on unbuttoning her jean and attempted to shimmy out of it. Lacey moved down the length of her body and helped her remove the jeans and her boy shorts.

Lacey let the clothes fall to the floor as she began a trail of kisses from Emma's calf and up to her inner thighs. Emma gazes down at Lacey, who is positioning herself in between her legs. Lacey wraps her arms around her legs as she moves into Emma's wet core. Lacey smiles to herself, feeling accomplished that she's still able to work Emma up. She places a kiss on wet, pink lips, earning a moan. Lacey licks up the length of her slit before reaching her clit. She gives the bud a suck before slowly encircling it with her tongue.

Abandoning the bundle of nerves, she moves down to Emma's lips, licking her opening up and down a few times, before she thrusts her tongue inside of her. Not receiving the reaction she was expecting, she glances up at Emma.

Emma has her head faced turned into the pillow, eyes closed and her breath deep and slow. Lacey stopped her ministrations and sighed when Emma didn't budge.

"Seriously?" Lacey deadpanned as she removed herself from between Emma's legs.

She crawled up the bed and lay down beside of Emma. She pulled up the blankets to cover them both. Before she let herself fall asleep, Lacey moved in closer to snuggling into Emma's side.

* * *

**Like, OMG right?! Ok, Ok, don't hate me for hooking Emma and Lacey up but you guys understand, right? It was all necessary. I assure you that things will turn around. Bare with me and stick around and you'll see. **

**As always, thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to drop a review, let me know what you think, tell me you love it or hate it. Suggestions and critiques are very welcome. If you're not already following, you should probably hit that follow button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I understand that there were a few people who were not too happy with the last scene in the last chapter. I decided to add it in there because I feel like it adds more to the story and adds to the drama. My goal here is to make the story line as realistic as possible, focusing on the whole and not just our two leading ladies. Going forward though, I want to put a heads up out there, that Yes this is a Swan Queen story. However, there will be a lot of drama between the Four. It's a slow burn, I guess you would say. But things are progressing. I know that there has been A LOT OF DRAMA going on, but it my experience, when there's drama, there is FUCKING DRAMA. Spoiler alert: Swan Queen will happen. Swan Queen is endgame!**

**I also want to apologize for taking longer to post this chapter, when I said that this would be out shortly. I did have a head start on this chapter, but then I got stuck. I knew what I wanted to happen but I was having a hard time writing it out. And then I had a busy weekend with work, leaving me little to no time to work on the chapter. **

**I don't want to reveal too much but this chapter is pretty much about the day after. No real interactions between Regina and Emma, but this is an important chapter. That is all I will say.**

**Thank you to all the views, followers, favorites and reviews! They are greatly appreciated. I really can't thank you guys enough! I'm done rambling, please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**No official beta. All mistakes are mine. But a shout out to my in house editor and co-writer Binka.**

***This story has been rated M for strong language, adult themes and activities. Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

* * *

Regina's eyes shoot open just as the sun is rising. Immediately her head is pounding and a wave of nausea hits her. Unfortunately for Regina, she is one of the unlucky ones who are unable to rid the contents in her stomach. She is doomed to deal with the nausea all day.

Regina closed her eyes and took in deep breaths through her nose to help subside her turning stomach. With the feeling temporary controlled, she turned to the side only to see Alex's bare back facing her on the other side of the bed.

_She stayed the night_, Regina mused to herself.

Regina stared at the pale back before her, the events of last night replaying in her mind. She sighed as she rolled over onto her back, now staring up at the ceiling.

_What was I thinking?_

Guilt and regret taking over her emotions. Guilt for what she has been doing to Alex. Physically she hasn't cheated on her. Emotionally though?

She felt conflicted. Regina and Alex have been going steady for over a year now. Granted that it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies and they fought often. The fact of the matter is that they remained together after all this time.

So, how is it that Regina feels a connection with Emma? A connection that she can't quite get with Alex?

How was it even possible to fall for Emma so quickly?

Emma with her stupid green-blue eyes, her idiotic grins, her dumb charms and smooth talk. Emma had a way with her. She makes her feel special like Regina would be the only one in the room, all those three times that they were together. They were attracted to one another on a whole different level. An attraction that was more than just physical.

Regina let out a frustrated sigh. She threw the sheets off of her naked body and made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After her shower, her headache wasn't so intense and her stomach wasn't turning as much. Knowing she was going to be home all day sick, she put on sweat pants and a fitted white spaghetti strap. She quietly walked out of the room not wanting to wake Alex.

Regina was curled up on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee as she stared out the window, losing herself in thought yet again.

Unable to get her thoughts straight or off of Emma, Regina grabbed her phone and sent a short text.

* * *

**Beep Beep**

Emma stirred in her sleep from the noise from her phone. Coming to, she was hit with a searing headache and she felt a hot flash hit her eyes from the sun shining through the window.

She grunted in discomfort as she lifted an arm to try to cover her eyes but something was weighing her arm down.

Reluctantly she slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them unable to bear the bright lights just yet. Emma took a moment to prepare herself. She slowly opened her eyes again, letting her eyes adjust to the light.

She looked down at the figure that was using her arm as a pillow. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she stared at a brunette head, hair splayed over the pillow and over her face.

_NO…the fuck did I do last night?_

She could feel the panic begin to rise from the pit of her stomach.

_Oh God…Please… _Emma begged as she used her free hand to brush away the brown locks to reveal a face.

Lacey's face.

Emma jumped in her spot, shocked at finding herself in bed with Lacey. Her sudden movement caused Lacey to stir in her sleep. Emma stiffened and laid stock-still. Lacey scooted over, snuggling deeper into her side.

_Fuck me… _she internally groaned. She waited, letting Lacey settle again before she gently lifted her head and removed her arm.

Emma then lifted the covers and crawled out of the bed. Once on her feet a wave of nausea hit her. She gagged and forced the bile back down. She quickly picked up her clothes from the floor and threw them on. She grabbed her cell from the night table and began walking towards the door, making her way out. She glanced over to the bed only to see Lacey sitting up, sheet covering her bare chest, as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"You're not going to even say goodbye?" Lacey asked.

Emma turned to fully look at her. She let out a deep breath before saying "we both know that last night was a mistake," Emma could see the hurt flash in Lacey's eyes, "so, lets not make a big deal out of this ok?" she asked with finality.

"Was it? Was it a mistake?" Lacey shot back, obvious hurt in her voice.

"I can't talk about this right now," she huffed out, turned around and walked out of the room.

Emma closed the door behind her, leaning up against it as she took deep breaths in through her nose to control the swirling feeling in her stomach. She closed her eyes trying to remember the events of last night.

* * *

_Struggling to catch her breath and to gather her thoughts, Emma turned her head to look down the hallway into the common room as Lacey started to suck on her neck. _

_ Emma gasped and pushed Lacey hard off of her. She power walked towards a retreating Regina. _

"_Regina, wait!" Emma yelled._

* * *

She shook her head, pushed herself off the door and rushed to the bathroom. Emma spent 10 minutes throwing up the contents in her stomach and dry heaving over the toilet.

"Fuck" she grumbled to herself not even feeling a little better. She washed out her mouth in the sink before making her way to the common room.

Emma dragged her feet as she walked. She paused in the middle of the room noticing trash everywhere. She saw Jane laying face down on the table, her left leg and arm hanging off the edge.

* * *

"_Babe! Come take this shot with us!" Alex called out. Emma stopped and looked around to see whom Alex was referring to. Then she realized that she was looking at Regina._

* * *

Rubbing her temples attempting to relieve the excruciating headache she continued on into the kitchen. She made her way to the cupboard to look for any form of caffeine. She was rummaging through the cupboards when Belle walked into the kitchen.

"G' morning" she mumbled.

"Is there like no coffee?" Emma asked continuing her search.

"Mmmm" Belle responded walking over to the pantry next to the fridge. She pulled out a plastic bag with three containers inside.

Emma grabbed the plastic bag from Belle and immediately set on making a pot of coffee. Belle proceeded to bring out the coffee mugs and spoons. Emma sat on one of the stools surrounding the island in the kitchen. She rested her forehead on the cool counter.

"Hangin' bad?" Belle inquired taking in Emma's state.

"You have no idea" she replied from her spot.

The coffee maker beeped signaling that it was ready. Emma got up and poured out two cups. She blew into her cup before taking a sip and immediately began to feel better.

"The fuck happened last night, Belle?" Emma inquired out of nowhere. Belle gave her a concerned look as she brought the coffee cup up to her lips.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Mmm, not really. I mean I remember bits and pieces but not a whole lot" she responded looking lost in thought.

Ruby made her way into the kitchen; she bent down and pecked Belle on the cheek "Hey Baby… Morning dude" she greeted before making her own cup of coffee.

Emma grunted her response.

"The fuck you disappear to last night?" Ruby asked taking a seat next to Belle.

"God… I don't even know" Emma exasperated, keeping what she knew to herself _for now_.

Jane crept her way into the kitchen, her hair and clothes disheveled, looking down at her phone. "Hey did you guys see the pictures from last night?" she asked pouring herself a cup and taking a seat in between Ruby and Emma.

Remembering that she had received a text on her phone, she fished for her phone in her pocket. She unlocked her phone, stomach dropping and heart pounding. A knot formed in her throat that she could not swallow. Fear invaded her racing thoughts. _What could she be texting me right now?_

* * *

_Emma watched as Regina made a beeline towards Alex. NOO. _

_Regina approached Alex and she put her arm around her shoulder as she went in to kiss her quite passionately. Regina pulled back and smiled at Alex, before taking the offered shot glass into her hand. _

* * *

Blinking away the memory from last night, she took in a deep breath to help calm her nerves as she pressed the view button.

**Ms. Swan, unfortunately I have to cancel our lunch plans today. However, I deem in necessary that we need to meet up and have a talk. Please let me know when you're available. **

Emma reread the message a few times. Irritation building each time she read it, taking over the hurt that she felt. _So, we're back to formalities and proper shit now? Why even bother texting me at all? We don't have to talk about anything. We can just leave everything be. _

She stared at her phone, lost in her thoughts not paying attention to her friends. She tuned back when she heard Jane say, "Emma and Regina's body shot was pretty hot though!" She looked up from her phone with a small smile, remembering the body shot. Even though she was irritated with Regina at the moment, she couldn't lie to herself, she enjoyed that moment _A LOT_. Her smile soon faltered as Lacey approached the kitchen. Their eyes met for a brief moment then Emma diverted her eyes back down to her phone. She reread Regina's message one more time and she exited the screen without responding. _I'll deal with that later,_ she thought to herself not wanting to make a decision without thinking it through.

"Hey guys," Lacey greeted, walking over to the coffee maker. Everyone but Emma greeted her.

Emma avoided eye contact, cleared her throat and took a drink. There was an awkward tension between Emma and Lacey that Ruby and Jane immediately picked up on.

"Where were you last night?" Belle asked her sister.

"Hmmm?" Lacey responded looking up from her cup.

"Alex was looking for you, her and Regina wanted to say bye before they left but we couldn't find you" Belle elaborated.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Lacey stumbled on her words to answer. Jane and Ruby raised a curious eyebrow at Emma who seemed to find a sudden interest in her empty coffee cup.

"Uhmm, I passed out in one of the rooms," Lacey answered quickly, her eyes focused on Emma.

"Oh, ok" Belle responded unconvinced. Emma slowly looked up to see Lacey still looking at her.

Emma shot up from her seat, "I gotta go, I forgot I have this thing that I gotta take care of," she said walking through the kitchen. "Jane, can I take your truck? And maybe catch a ride with Ruby and Belle back?" She asked without waiting for an answer as she made an exit.

Lacey wasn't going to stand around and just let Emma walk out with out talking to her first. Lacey set down her cup and followed Emma out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Daaammmnn" Ruby commented once Lacey was out of earshot.

"I know! The fuck?!" Jane added.

"Did I miss something?" Belle asked looking lost, oblivious to what the other two had figured out.

* * *

"Emma! Hang on!" Lacey called out, just as Emma was grabbing her over night bag from the closet by the front door.

_Shit! _Emma thought. She swung her bag over one shoulder as she closed the closet door, Jane's keys in her hand.

"Lacey, I can't right now. I just can't" Emma told her, one hand going to the door handle.

"We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later," Lacey pointed out.

_What is it with everyone and wanting to talk?!_

_ "_No. No we don't have to talk about it. Last night should not have happened, Lace. It was a mistake Lacey, I'm sorry" she explained and walked out the door.

* * *

Emma walked into her apartment, finally home; she dropped her bag and went straight to the bathroom. Wanting to finally organize her thoughts, she opted to take a nice long, hot shower.

As the hot water hit her back, she began to relax as she slowly started to remember the night. Granted that there were some pieces missing but she got all the major parts. She remembered all the body shots, the tension with Alex and Lacey. The talk with Lacey in the hallway and all the events in between that led her to end up in bed with Lacey.

"Fuck me," she groaned as she shut off the water and stepped out.

_What the hell did I get myself into this time?_ She asked herself as she got dressed.

She retired into the living room, getting comfy on the couch and turning on the T.V.

She stared blankly at it as she tried to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

The sound of her phone indicating that she received a new message brought her back to reality. She picked up her phone from the coffee table, unlocked it and saw that she had four new messages.

**Ruby 1:39pm: Hey bitch! U got some explaining to do!**

**1:57pm: Don't ignore me… We are talking when we get home**

**Jane 1:43pm: Dude! WTH is goin on with u and Lacey?**

**2:07pm: It's cool, don't text back. Our happy ass is on our way home anyway!**

Emma rolled her eyes and as she was exiting her text messages she remembered that she has yet to text Regina back.

_Damn it. Regina. What the hell am I suppose to do with her? What is there for us to talk about it? She's with Alex and this whole time she's been leading me on. Fuckin' Alex. Fuck that bitch. But Regina led me on. Why? What was the point? I mean, you can't deny the connection we made. I guess that counts for something, right? _

Ruby, Belle and Jane walk into the door, snapping Emma out of her thoughts. _Well, shit, maybe they can help me figure everything out, _she continued to think to herself as her friends strolled into the room.

"Soo, spill" Ruby demanded plopping herself on the other end of the couch. Belle and Jane following suit, taking their usual spots.

Emma looked up at them with a sad confused look on her face. "Damn, dude, I don't even know where to begin," she admitted.

"Well, you could start off by telling us what the fuck you were thinking?" Jane suggested.

"Gah! I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking," Emma answered rubbing her face with her hands, before looking up at her friends.

"How did you go from taking body shots with Regina to ending up in bed with Lacey?" Jane asked.

"Alex" Emma gritted out through her teeth, replaying the night again in her head.

The three friends looked at her questioningly.

"Alex? What does that she-devil have to do with anything?" Jane asked.

Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts before explaining everything to her friends.

* * *

"Fuck dude," Jane said. Ruby burst into laughter, Jane joining in and Belle shushing the two.

"Laugh at my misery, why don't you" Emma deadpanned.

"That is so fucked up," Ruby finally said after her giggle fit.

"I fuckin' know!" Emma announced clearly irritated.

"Sorry dude, I'm just sayin" Ruby replied, catching on to her friend's mood.

"Oh! And to top that off, I got a text from Regina this morning, she wants to meet cause apparently we 'have to talk'" Emma added using air quotes.

"Did you text her back?" Jane asked.

"No. Not yet. I don't really know what to say." She paused. "I mean, say that I agree to meet up with her, what is there for us to talk about? Like really?"

"That's why you agree and you go find out." Ruby answered simply.

"I don't know. I just don't see the point," Emma admitted a little disappointed. "I mean, she's been leading me on this whole time and come to find out she's with Alex. Like with her, with her"

Noticing the disappointed look on Emma's face, Jane asked "But you like her, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"No, just answer the damn question… Do you like her?"

"Well…Yeah," Emma answered a little hesitant.

"Then man the fuck up and agree to meet her and go get what you want" Ruby jumped in.

"But she's with Alex" Emma argued.

"Fuck Alex," Ruby dismissed with a wave of her hand, "Why should you give two shits about her, she clearly didn't care that you were with Lacey when she was fucking her"

"Exactly. Alex already cheated on Regina anyway," Jane added.

"And that doesn't seem like a stable relationship to me. You could be her knight in shining armor" Ruby pointed with a grin.

"Yeah… So, if you want Regina dude, do something about it. Screw who ever stands in your way" Jane advised.

Emma enthusiastically nodded her head to their advice, thinking it through. "Yeah… Yeah, you know what, you're right. Fuck Alex."

Emma's friends smiled supportively at her.

Before Emma could second guess herself, she pulled out her phone and went to her message board to reply to Regina's text.

* * *

Regina and Alex were spending the day together, recuperating from last night's drunken activities. Regina was lounging on the couch seated on one corner and her legs stretched, feet resting on Alex's lap. Both of them were on their phone with the T.V on in the background. Regina's heart skipped a beat as she received a message from Emma. She's been patiently waiting for Emma to text, having sent a text earlier that morning and only receiving a text back almost at dinnertime.

Although she's been waiting for a response all day, now she was hesitant to open up the message, afraid of what her reply would be. So she simply sat there staring at the "**New Message received: Emma"** on her phone.

Alex lifted Regina's feet from her lap and stood. Alex made her way towards Regina as she bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"How bout I make some dinner tonight, hmmm?" Alex stated not waiting for a response as she made her way to the kitchen. Regina broke out in a small smile; _She's being really sweet._

Regina waited until she could hear Alex moving around in the kitchen before she finally opened up the message from Emma.

_**I suppose we do have a few things to discuss don't we? How about, you let me know when you're available and I'll make time for you.**_

_Very well, I'm available on Tuesday. We can meet at Starbucks at 1pm. _

_**1pm? That's lunchtime. Let's meet for lunch instead of Starbucks. We can meet at Dee Dee's bar and grill on Main Street. Besides you owe me a lunch date, remember? ;)**_

_I will agree to lunch, but it is not a date Ms. Swan. _

_**Really Regina, we're back to formalities? You do realize that you took a body shot off of me not even 24 hours ago right? We are way passed formalities. **_

_Yes. Well, I was inebriated._

_**Excuses. Anyway, I will see you Tues**_**day at Dee Dee's. 1pm. **

Regina couldn't wipe off the nervous smile playing on her lips. _This is exactly why you are in this situation right now_ she scolded herself. Regina shook her head and attempting to rid that smile off her face.

* * *

From the kitchen, Alex watched Regina nervously bite her lip as she texted away, and then setting her phone down with a nervous smile. Alex said nothing and focused on making dinner, deciding to have a talk with Regina after having their meal.

Regina and Alex soon had dinner, having small talk over the course. As soon as they were done, Regina watched with awe and amusement as Alex got up from her seat and started clearing the table. She even went as far as washing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Regina got up and walked over to Alex, who was still at the dishwasher, wrapping her arms around Alex.

"Thank you for making dinner dear, it was lovely" Regina whispered into her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Yup" Alex responded quickly while cocking her head away from Regina.

Regina pulled away, unwrapping her arms from Alex. "Are you ok?"

Alex turned from her spot to face her as Regina took a step back, giving them some space.

"I'm fine" Alex sighed out. Regina raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Obviously not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she responded quickly as she brushed past Regina and walked into the living room. Immediate irritation building within Regina followed Alex.

"Please, would you just talk to me?" Regina begged, trying to keep her irritation under control.

Alex spun around on her heels and locked eyes with Regina. "Are you _fucking_ Emma?!" she asked voice raising.

Regina's heart dropped. Stomach clenched. Breath stuck in her chest. Rhythmic pounding in her ears. Jaw hung slightly open. Shock clearly written on her face.

"What?" was the first thing out of Regina's mouth, trying to process what Alex just had asked. "No, of course not."

"Don't lie to me, Regina" Alex demanded in a low voice.

"I'm not lying to you," Alex stared at her, eyes and face hard. "Where is this coming from?" Regina questioned.

"Obviously, something is going on between you two" Alex ignoring her question.

"There is nothing going on between us." Regina responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Not according to Lacey. C'mon Regina, I'm not blind. You two were practically fucking on the table last night." Alex argued arms flying out in front of her.

"Like your performance with Lacey was any better? And please, pray tell, what exactly did Ms. French tell you." Regina shot back, arms on her hips.

"Doesn't matter what she told me. Just fucking tell me if there is anything goin' on with you guys?"

"Don't you dare swear at me again" she warned pointing a finger at Alex. "I already told you there is nothing going on between us."

"Oh! Is that why _she_ always has her hands on you when you're at work at the club?"

"Is that what Ms. French told you?"

"And if she did, are you denying it?"

"Of course she would tell you that."

"So, you're admitting that something _is_ going on?"

"_Jesus!_ No. There. Is. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Ms. Swan. And. Myself." Regina's voice rising in frustration. "That night, '_she had her hands all over me'_, we got into a really big fight. It was the night you walked out mid argument." Regina pointed at her, "I was hurt and I didn't know if you would come back." She paused gauging Alex's reaction before continuing. "So I went to work, not thinking straight and I may have led her on a little bit. I don't know what Lacey told you, but all we did was have a few dances, we relaxed for a while and she put her arm around me. And that's all that happened."

"That's all that happened?" Alex repeated voice low. Regina slowly nodded her head, silently answering her question.

"Seriously?! You would lose your shit, if I even tried to pull that!" Alex exclaimed.

"You walked out on me. I didn't know if you were coming back. I practically begged you not to leave. I even told you that if you walk out that door, we would be over, hoping that you would stay but you didn't. You left anyway. I was unsure, Alex. I honestly didn't know." Regina pleaded, water building in her eyes.

"Yeah? Well, good luck trying to figure this one out." Alex said, walking through the living room and towards the door. Regina watched Alex as she pulled open the door, walked out and slammed it shut.

_Fuck. _

* * *

Once out the door, Alex pulled out her phone and made a call as she walked towards the parking structure.

"_Yeah?"_ a voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Are you home? I'm coming over."

"_Is Katie working tonight?"_

"No. We just got into this really big fight… about Emma_._"

"_Oh."_

"Yeah. I'll be there in a little bit" Alex hung up and hopped into her car.

* * *

**Next Time on Karma(Ch.07): What happens next with Alex and Regina? Emma and Lacey? Regina and Emma will meet for their Lunch(Date) and have their "Talk". **

**Already started writing chapter 7, hopefully life doesn't interfere with my writing. Suggestions are welcome and will be taken under consideration. **

**Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to drop a review, let me know what you think. Tell me you love or hate it. Critiques are also welcon.**

**If you're not already following, you should probably hit the follow button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just want to take a moment to thank you guys for all the views, follows, fave's and reviews! It is very much appreciated. Head's up, this chapter is focused more on Regina. ****No official beta. All mistakes are mine.  
**

***This story has been rated M for strong language, adult themes and activities. Disclaimer in Chapter One. **

* * *

The next day Regina was in her office trying to keep herself from thinking about her fight with Alex. She was still frustrated from the events from the previous night. Ultimately she was trying to distract herself from thinking about the reason behind their fight.

There was a knock on the door. Without lifting her head, "come in." The person on the other side slowly opened the door and a vase of red roses with legs walked through. Finally looking up, Regina raised an eyebrow and waited until the roses were placed on the open table in her office.

"What is this?" she questioned her assistant, Sydney.

"I'm assuming Alex had it delivered. It came with a card" Sydney responded with a smirk, walking over to Regina's desk and handing it to her.

"Thank you" Regina replied receiving the card. Sydney gave a curt nod and made her way out the door. Alone once again in her office she opened the card.

_Baby, _

_I'm sorry for walking out on you. It was wrong and I know it's not an excuse but I was upset and I didn't know how else to react. _ _Please forgive me. Let me make it up to you. Me. You. Dinner at your favorite restaurant. 7pm._

_I Love You,_

_Alex_

She was still upset with Alex for walking out on her in the middle of a fight, _again._ However, Alex knew how to work her way with an apology. This isn't the first time that Alex has done something like this after a fight. It was her way of apologizing. The last time they fought, it was a vase full of lilies and a weekend get away. The time before that, Alex waited for Regina on her doorstep with a bouquet of daisies and a home cooked meal. _There were many others_.

It was a sweet gesture but Regina knew that it was just part of their cycle. Fight, Alex does something sweet, they talk about their fight, another fight would break out about how much they fight, apologies would be made, "We'll work on fixing our relationship", then everything would be fine and dandy for a week or two before things go back to how they were.

And there it was again. That feeling of conflict and not knowing what to do. Should Regina go through the motion of repeating their vicious cycle again or is it time to finally break that cycle?

_Maybe this is your way out, Regina. _

_Take it._

_Don't look back._

_Take a leap of faith… with Emma! _Her subconscious whispered in the back of her mind.

_Wait. What?_

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She picked up the receiver quickly.

"Regina Mills"

"Hey baby!" Nervousness took over Regina as she recognized Alex's voice over the other end but her voice remained cool.

"Alex, hello"

"Did you get my gift?" Alex sounded hopeful.

"Yes. They're lovely" Regina answered softly.

"You're not still mad at me, are you babe?"

"You can't just walk out every time we fight Alex and then send me some flowers the next day and expect me not to be mad." Regina pointed out through the phone.

"O.K, stupid question. But you are still meeting with me tonight right?" Alex asked pitch rising in the end.

"I suppose so."

"Great! I promise, I'll make it up to you. I really am sorry baby. Love you!" Regina could hear Alex's excitement through the phone.

"Yes, love you too." With that Regina hung up the phone. _Looks like I'm giving her another chance. Seriously. Last one._

* * *

Regina met with Alex later that night. Alex was the perfect gentlewoman. They had dinner and they talked like civilized adults about their fight. They agreed that they would try harder to make things work and not fight all the time. Alex surprised Regina by taking her down to the beach and they walked in the sand before calling in a night.

* * *

Emma woke up bright and early on Tuesday morning. She was excited to see Regina, not so much that she was seeing Regina to have a "talk", but excited nonetheless.

Emma hit the gym and got her work out in. She was home by 8am and started cleaning around the apartment. By the time she was done cleaning it was only 10am. Emma still had about 2 hours to kill before she could get ready for her lunch date with Regina.

Emma sat on the couch and pulled out her phone.

_Hey! Just wanted to confirm our lunch date today :)_

Emma smiled putting down her phone as she turned on the T.V. She was watching for a few minutes before her phone went off.

**Hello. Yes, today at 1pm and its just lunch. I'm sure you would agree that there are a few things that we need to discuss. **

_Call it what you want Regina, but it's a date. And yes, there are a few things that we need to discuss. I'll see you soon!_

* * *

Regina arrived at Dee Dee's bar and grill five minutes early. She checked in with the waiter and was a little surprised when Emma had already reserved them a table. She was immediately shown to it. She thanked the waiter and then waited patiently for Emma to arrive.

Losing her patience, she checked her phone again and Emma was already 10 minutes late.

Regina checked her phone again and at 15 minutes after 1:00pm Emma still hadn't arrived. _Did she really just stand me up? _

Regina let out a frustrated puff of breath as she stood up and turned around. She was thoroughly surprised to see Emma standing right behind her. Emma was in a fitted white V-neck shirt, skintight jeans and a pair of white converse. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail with black-rimmed sunglasses propped on her head.

"Not leaving yet are you?" Emma asked with a charming grin, raking her eyes up and down Regina's body. Regina wore a simple black dress that hugged her curves and stopped mid thigh along with her signature high heels that showed off her toned calves.

"Actually, I was. You're.." Regina clipped as she glanced at her phone, 1:15pm "15 minutes late, Ms. Swan."

"Seriously Regina, stop with the formalities. They're unnecessary." Emma said with an eyebrow raise, moving around Regina to pull out a seat and gesturing her for to sit down. "And sorry about that, I took my bike out today and there was traffic. I couldn't text you that I was running late. My bad." She offered with a shy grin as she proceeded to take a seat across from her.

"Well, I suppose I can understand the traffic" Regina replied crossing her legs under the table.

The waiter returned to their table, "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" Emma offered Regina to go first.

"Yes, I'll have the cherry berry mojito."

"Yeah and can I get a blue moon, please."

The waiter jotted down their ordered and went on his way.

Emma leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow, "So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Regina cleared her throat nervously, "I just wanted to clear the atmosphere between us."

"Oh! You mean with you hiding the fact that you're with Alex?" Emma responded casually. Regina cleared her throat again uncomfortably.

"What about you and Lacey? You failed to mention that as well." Regina shot back.

"Me and Lacey, we aren't a thing. What you saw at the party was her trying to get back with me. You would've known that if you gave me a chance to explain." Emma replied defensively. Before Regina had a chance to respond the waiter returned with their drinks. They both thanked him.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" He asked kindly.

"Uhm, give us a couple more minutes man" Emma responded.

"Sure thing, take your time" the waiter nodded and walked off.

"Listen, before we start off with all the heavy stuff, how bout we just enjoy each others company over lunch and then we can cross that bridge when we're done, yes?" Emma proposed.

Regina was caught off guard at how Emma was reacting to their situation. It seemed like this whole ordeal wasn't phasing her one bit. It almost seemed like she was treating it as some kind of game. Regina wasn't exactly sure on how to respond.

"Sure" was all that came out of Regina's mouth unable to come up with another answer.

The waiter returned again shortly after and took their orders. Not long after that their food arrived. As uncomfortable as they both were, they made do with small talk.

As soon as their plates were taken away, they refreshed their drinks and sat silently waiting for the other to break the silence.

Emma was the one to say something first, "Soo, you and Alex?"

Regina shifted in her seat, "Yes. Alex and I."

"How long?"

"A little over a year"

"Sound's like you guys are going pretty steady"

"We are" Regina sounded a little unconvinced and Emma heard it in her voice.

"Mmmm" Emma responded as she took a swig of her beer, "But yet those times at the club? And meeting me for coffee?" She countered.

Regina lifted her drink to buy herself some time before answering.

"Alex and I_ may_ have gotten into a fight those nights and I _may_ have led you on to let off some steam" Regina answered with a hint of guilt in her voice.

Emma's eyebrows raised to her hairline for a moment, "may have? You did lead me on Regina and that is so not cool" Emma responded leaning back in her chair again and resting a hand on the table next to her drink.

"Yes, well" Regina started then cleared her throat, "It was wrong of me to do so Emma, I apologize. I just didn't think that things would have escaladed to meeting outside of the club." Regina knew that there was no excusing her behavior but it was the truth in her eyes.

"None of that matter now." Emma said with a wave of her hand, "what matters now Regina, is where do we go from here?"

"There is nowhere else to go from here, Emma." Regina answered trying to be firm.

Emma raises a questioning eyebrow at her, "So what was the point of us meeting then?"

"I just wanted to clear the air between us. I didn't want there to be tension or hard feelings between us."

"I don't believe you." Emma responded as she leaned forward and rested her forearms on the table.

"Excuse me?" Regina responded disbelievingly.

"I said I don't believe you." Emma reiterated, confidence in her voice.

"Well, believe it because that's what it is for me." Regina said finality in her voice as she straightened her posture.

"You're lying to yourself Regina. You can't honestly deny that there is something between us." Emma leaned in closer and locked eyes with Regina, "tell me you honestly don't feel anything for me" she dared. Regina sucked in a breath, not breaking eye contact. Moments passed in silence, the tension in the air building as they held each other's gazes. Regina's stomach flipped as she stared into the depth of blue-green eyes that dared her to speak the truth.

"Emma, I can't." Regina whispered, finally breaking eye contact and looked down.

"Because, you're still with Alex?" Emma provided disappointingly. Regina didn't bother to respond, she simply nodded as she continued to look down at her drink.

"Why are you even with _her_?" Emma asked disgust lacing her voice. Her question caused Regina to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, what is it with you and Alex?" Regina countered.

Emma picked up her glass and took a long drink. She shook her head as she put her glass back down. "It's complicated. And it's not my place to say anything. If you really want to know, you should really talk to her about it, not me. However, I will tell you to keep a close eye on your babe."

Just as Emma finished her sentence, Regina had a weird sense of dejavu as she blankly stared at her.

* * *

_Alex nodded her head as I rubbed circles on her back. _

"_Keep a close eye on your 'babe'" the blonde says to me, putting emphasis on the last word. I threw her a death glare before returning my attention to Alex._

* * *

Regina shook her head as she blatantly stared at Emma.

"It was you," She whispered out loud.

"I'm sorry. What was me?" Emma asked clearly confused.

"It was you that night at the diner. You and Alex got into a scuffle" Regina clarified.

Emma sat there, staring back at Regina, assessing the situation as she thought back on the night that she got into a fight with Alex. Then the scene replayed in her mind.

"I knew you looked familiar" she mused, "Yeah… that was me that night." She confirmed.

"That explains the whole tension with you and Alex," Regina pressed on.

"Depends on how you look at it." Emma muttered under her breath.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." She quickly covered up.

"No. Tell me why you and Alex were having a brawl outside of the diner that night." Regina demanded.

"I'm sure Alex told you. Speaking of which, _what_ _did_ she tell you?" Emma asked curiously.

"If I remember correctly," Regina paused for a few moments trying to recollect her memories, "she said that you were paranoid that Lacey was cheating on you and that you accused Alex for sleeping with her, hence why you went after her." She finished unsure of her answer.

Emma couldn't help but to burst into laughter. "Seriously?!" she asked between laughs, "_She_ said _I_ was paranoid? Wow, that's rich!" she continued laughing. Regina looked at her like she was crazy.

"Emma, what _really_ happened?" Regina asked seriously, after Emma's laughter had died.

Emma shook her head as she tried to bite her tongue from letting the truth slip from her lips. She shouldn't be the one to tell her that Alex had cheated on her.

"It really isn't my place to say. I already told you, you should talk to Alex about it" Emma stood firm to her word.

"But, I'm asking you" Regina countered impatiently.

"Regina, you're wasting your time with these questions. I'm not going to say anything. It really isn't my place," she repeated.

"Why won't you just tell me? I understand that you feel like it isn't your place, but don't you think I should hear your side of the story?" Regina insisted.

"I'm sure deep down, you already know the truth"

"This is getting ridiculous, just spit it out"

"No."

"My god!" Regina exasperated losing all of her patience.

"Talk to Alex. Ask her for the truth of what really happened that night." Emma responded calmly.

"I will talk to Alex but right _now_ I'm talking to you" Regina pressed.

"And you can come back to talk to me, after you've spoken to Alex."

"There is obviously something that I should be aware of, so have some decency and fill me in here!" Regina argued on the verge of yelling.

Emma didn't appreciated Regina raising her voice at her, as if she was the one in the wrong. The fact that she raised her voice at all with her really hit a nerve.

"Fine! Fine! You want to know why?! Because, I walked in on Alex fucking Lacey in _MY bed!_ That's why! Are you satisfied now?!" Emma yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Regina sat there. Mouth hanging slightly open as she let Emma's word sink in. Shocked to hell as the words settled in her mind. Her stomach dropped and her heart clenched hard in her chest. Before Regina had time to react to anything, the waiter showed up at their table again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies but I need to ask you folks to keep it down." He said with a polite smile before he walked off.

Emma sank back in her chair, collecting her breath and her thoughts.

Regina stood up and collected her clutch and keys from the side. "I need to go," she said barely above a whisper.

Regina walked off head held high, regal as ever as she fought the tears forming in here eyes. Her heart ached to the point that it caused physical pain. She managed to make it to her car without letting a single teardrop fall.

As soon as the door closed though, hot tears started to seep through and streamed down her cheeks. She angrily swiped them as Emma's last words replayed in her head over and over again. Regina wasn't oblivious to the hurt and anger that coated Emma's words as she revealed the truth about Alex and Lacey.

How could she be so blind? How could she not see this sooner? How did she over see the obvious signs that were right in front of her?

Regina pulled herself together as she swiped at her tears one last time as she brought her car to life and sped off.

* * *

Emma sat awe struck, replaying the scene that just happened moments ago. Other customers were stilling looking at her but she didn't care.

_Fuck_.

She let out a heavy breath; putting on her sunglasses she got up and strode out of the restaurant.

* * *

Regina arrived at Alex's condo; mind on over drive as she made her way up the steps. She let herself in, only to find Alex and Lacey sitting on the couch on opposite ends, eyes glued to the T.V. Regina felt anger build from within her when she saw them. Her thoughts racing and her heart began to beat heavy in her chest.

She didn't say a word as she silently made her way to the bedroom. She didn't get far when she heard Alex's voice.

"Hey baby. How was your lunch thing?" she asked genuinely.

Regina stopped in her tracks, feeling the anger build within her. She turned her head to look at Alex and then at Lacey, who had recently turned her head to her direction. Regina narrowed her eyes as she faced Alex again, "Informative," then proceeded her way to the room.

"Okaaay then," Regina heard Alex say in the background.

Regina grabbed an empty duffle bag from the closet and began to pack the little belongings she had there. Alex soon popped up in the doorway.

"Hey, you ok?" Alex asked, "going some where?" she added slightly confused as she realized what Regina was doing.

Regina stopped and turned to face Alex. She wanted nothing more than to scream and shout. Instead she took a moment to collect herself.

"How long, Alex?" Regina finally asked her voice threatening to crack but she held it strong.

"What? How long what? What are you talking about?" confusion clearly written on her face.

Regina inhaled deeply, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't" she warned, "I can assure you Alex, that playing dumb is not the route you want to take."

"Baby, I have no idea what you're talking about" Alex replied taking a hesitant step forward.

"Oh, I'm sure you do know what I'm talking about. I am going to ask you one more time. How long?" Regina's eyes bore into Alex's. And then there it was, a flicker of panic flashed in blue eyes as she shifted in her spot.

"How long what? I honestly don't understand what you're trying to ask me babe."

Regina shook her head as she let out a low, soft, cold chuckle. "I don't have time for this," she turned her back and finished packing. She didn't have much at Alex's place so everything she owned fit in one bag. She zipped up the bag before turning back to Alex. "Let me know when you figure it out."

She picked up her bag and brushed pass Alex and she followed her out of the room. Alex grabbed Regina's forearm and gently pulled her back, "Regina, hang on."

Regina stopped in her tracks, her eyes darted to Alex's hand wrapped around her wrist then up to meet her gaze. "Unhand me," Regina demanded as she yanked her arm from her grip.

"C'mon Regina, talk to me. What the hell has you all worked up?" Alex pleaded.

Regina ignored her pleas, heading straight to the front door. Alex hot on her heels, watched as Regina momentarily slowed her pace, took a side-glance at Lacey, who was still lounging on the couch, keeping herself busy and distracted as the couple fought.

Regina scoffed in disgust as she proceeded on her way to the front door.

"Regina, wait! I'm sorry!" Alex yelled in a last ditch effort. The commotion caught Lacey's attention, glancing over at them but quickly averting her eyes away as Regina made an abrupt stop and spun around to face Alex.

"And _what_ exactly are you sorry for, Alex?" Regina questioned, propping a hand on her hip.

Alex opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. Regina raised an eyebrow and let out an impatient breath.

"For everything" Alex tried, clearly hesitant in giving a straight answer.

"I am not interested in playing your silly little games" Regina bit out.

Lacey got up from the couch unable to deal with the awkward position that she was in at the moment, she cleared her throat before saying "maybe I should go" her voice soft.

Regina put on a cold, tight smile as she turned her attention to Lacey. "Oh, no. _Please,_ sit. Stay. I'm sure Alex is going to need her _best friend_, after this." Her voice knowing and laced with sarcasm. Lacey stood there, mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with a response looking like a fish out of water. Unable to form words, she slowly sat back down on the couch.

Regina's attention returned to Alex.

"Regina," Alex said cautiously.

"Save it, Alex. _I know._" Regina cut her off with a wave of her hand. Alex visibly tensed as she shakily tried to keep her eyes locked on Regina's.

"I don't know what you think you know but I can explain." Alex said desperately.

"Explain what? That you've been _fucking your best friend_ behind my back for god knows how long?" She asked rhetorically, her voice finally cracking mid sentence. Tears rimmed Regina's eyes but she kept her gaze hard, fighting to keep her tears from falling. Lacey snapped her neck towards the scene, mouth-dropping open upon hearing Regina's words. "And _you_ had the audacity to _accuse me _of cheating?!" Regina added.

Alex stood there dumbfounded unable to produce any words. She continued to look at Regina as she racked her brain for anything to say. The silence enveloped them for what seemed like forever.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Regina let out a scoff throwing a hand up in defeat. She turned to face Lacey; "By the way, you're fired," pointing an accusing finger at her. Lacey's mouth dropped and with that, Regina pulled open the door and then slammed it shut as she left the apartment.

Alex was still staring at the door moments after Regina left. She was unable to wrap her head around what just happened. _What the fuck just happened?_

Lacey sat there as she stared at Alex who continued to watch the door in front of her. She was trying to understand what just occurred. _Did that really just happen?_

Alex turned hopelessly to face Lacey but her eyes were on the floor and Lacey slowly stood from her seat before coming around to stand in front of her. Finally lifting her gaze to meet Lacey's, "Who fucking told her?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Lacey still trying to recover from everything mumbled a quick "I don't know."

They stood in silence as they pondered on who could have revealed their secret.

"No one else knows. Except maybe _Emma_" Alex pointed out.

"I don't know, maybe. I'll talk to her," Lacey offered.

"The fuck does it matter now?!" she snapped back.

Lacey jumped a little as Alex raised her voice at her. "Alex, relax."

"No. You know what, just get out." She gritted out through her teeth as calm as she could.

"Alex." Lacey drawled out, wanting to comfort her.

"Lacey…Just get the fuck out."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to drop a review, let me know what you think. Tell me you love it or hate it. Critiques are very welcome.**

**If you're not already following, you should probably hit the follow button!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey All! I would like to take a moment to apologize for the month long wait for this chapter. I truly am sorry, but the past weeks I have been busy wrapping up the summer and school starting. With that being said, since I'm back in school and with work, updates will take a little longer to get out but just keep in mind that I will be continuing to write this story until the end. H****opefully I can get on a bi-weekly schedule for updates** but Please bear with me. All of the views, follows, favorites and reviews are very much appreciated and they really do keep me going. Again thank you too all of you who have stuck with me this far!

**No official Beta, and my in house editor was unable to edit this chapter. All mistakes are my own.**

***This story has been rated M for strong language, adult themes and activities. Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

* * *

Emma walked into the apartment to find Belle, Ruby and Jane on the couch watching T.V.

"Back so soon? How'd it go?" Ruby asked turning her head to face her. Emma let out a frustrated grunt as a response as she dragged her feet to join her friends in the living room.

Taking her usual spot she sighed heavily, "Fuck."

"Dude, what happened?" Ruby questioned again.

"Uhmm.." Emma began but stopped not knowing where to begin, "I may have let it slip that Alex has been cheating on Regina…?" her pitch rising slightly towards the end.

"You did what?" Jane asked disbelievingly.

"Yeeaahhh" Emma answered sheepishly.

"Ok…Wait. Wait… Start from the beginning" Ruby demanded.

Emma let out another deep breath. She opened her mouth but her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She shifted in her seat to pull it out only to roll her eyes and let out a scoff as she decline Lacey's call. "And now Lacey's calling," Emma announced annoyed.

"Anyway, lunch started off pretty good actually" Emma began again "we managed to enjoy lunch and have a decent conversation before all hell broke loose," she continued dramatically. Emma explained to her friends the events that occurred over lunch, ending the story with Regina walking out on her.

"I don't know what to do. She shouldn't have found out like that," Emma said feeling guilty.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about that now Em. It wasn't totally your fault though, she _was_ pushing you." Jane tried to comfort her friend.

"Still though," Emma said, pausing, "…It's so fucked."

"Yeah it is… but maybe it's for the best," Ruby commented optimistically. Emma didn't bother responding, instead she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Give her a couple days dude, she'll come around" Jane advised taking in Emma's stressed state. Emma could only look hopelessly up at her friends, letting out another heavy sigh as she hesitantly nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know" Emma says weakly.

* * *

Regina slams the door to Alex's apartment and makes her way to her car parked on the street. She doesn't let her thoughts catch up with her as she hops in her car and heads over to the only place she knows that would provide her the comfort that she desperately needs.

20 minutes later she's knocking on a door and a tall blonde opens the door. Taking in Regina's tear stained face and slumped shoulders, "Regina…?" the blonde greets, a little confused.

"Can I come in?" Regina asks choking back her tears.

"Of course," she replies opening the door wider, giving her room to walk through. Silently making her way through her friend's home, she takes a seat on the couch in her living room. The blonde doesn't say a word as she takes a seat next to her. They sit in silence for what seems like forever. The blonde remains silent as she waits until Regina is ready to talk. Finally, Regina looks up at her friend with tear-rimmed eyes. "She's been fucking cheating on me" Regina finally announces as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Oh, Regina" is all her friend could say at the moment as she takes the news in while she rubs comforting circle on her back. It is in that moment that Regina breaks down and begins to sob uncontrollably, letting all of her emotions out.

"Kathryn, what am I suppose to do now?" she asks after she had calm after her break down.

"That's totally up to you, sweetie" she replies. Regina doesn't respond, watery eyes continue to look at her best friend trying to figure out what to do next.

Regina was always the strong one. She was never one to let her emotions take control. It put Kathryn off guard to see her like this. Kathryn never really did understand why Regina was with Alex in the first place. She could see right through Alex, her persona screamed player from the beginning. Kathryn tried to warn Regina but she claimed that she knew what she was getting herself into. She didn't want to say I told you so, but she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was happy that Alex was no longer in the picture. Now, she had to figure out how to comfort her best friend and to make her realize that she really is better off without her.

"Why don't I go get us a couple of glasses of wine and you can explain what happened," Kathryn suggested rubbing small circles on Regina's back before standing up. Regina nodded her head, bringing her legs up on the couch and tucking them under herself.

Kathryn returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"O.K, so what happened?" Kathryn asked taking a sip. Regina took in a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"Emma told me that Alex has been cheating on me," Regina said getting straight to the point.

"When did you talk to Emma? Last I heard, you saw her hookin' up with Lacey at the party?"

"Yes, well after that I couldn't figure out what I was feeling with Emma and with Alex. So I contacted her that we should meet, since we clearly had things that needed to be discussed." Regina explained.

"O.K, and then what happened?"

"Alex and I spent the following day together. It was actually nice." Regina paused, thinking back to that day, "then we had dinner and we got into it and she had the nerve to accuse me of cheating on her with Emma."

"That bitch" Kathryn chimed in. Regina nodded in agreement.

"And then Alex being Alex, we made up yesterday. Which left me even more conflicted. And then today… Today I met up with Emma" Regina paused again, the scene at the restaurant replaying in her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "And things were going as expected, considering the situation that we were in… And god, Kathryn, the way she talks to me, the way she looks at me is unlike any way that Alex does… It's unreal the way she can awaken those feelings I never thought I would feel again." Regina spoke going off topic, her eyes glazing over as she thought about Emma.

Kathryn offered her a small smile, genuinely happy for her friend, "That's nice sweetie. Truly it is, but you were explaining how Emma told you that Alex has been cheating on you" Kathryn said steering Regina back into the right direction. Regina nodded her head, refocusing on her story.

"So, things were going well, considering. And then the topic of Alex and I came up. Ever since the party, I noticed that whenever Emma, Alex and Lacey were in the same room; there was always this awkward tension that _no one_ would acknowledge. All though it was clearly there. I asked Emma about it and at first she wouldn't give me an answer as to what was going on with the three of them. Then she said something to me that made me realize that I've met her before." Regina paused to take a long sip of her wine.

"Do you remember when Alex got into a fight in front of the diner?" Kathryn nodded, vaguely remembering the day. "Well, Emma was the one she got into a fight with" Katie explained.

"No way! Seriously?!" Kathryn gasped. Regina confirmed with a nod.

"Then I proceeded to question her as to why they were fighting in the first place. She was very persistent to not giving me a straight answer."

"I'm sure she had good reason to"

"Yes, she did. I suppose it is my fault that I found out this way," Regina said sadly. "I kept pressing her. I insisted that she tell me and then she snapped and the truth came out that Alex has been cheating on me with Lacey, for god knows how long."

"Well on the bright side, you know now. Who knows how long Alex would have kept it from you. Besides, you're better off without her." Kathryn comforted.

"You never liked her," Regina added.

"And with good reason" Kathryn shot back quickly. Regina hummed her response. "So what happened with you and Alex after you found out?"

Regina explained in full detail what happened at Alex's place. How Alex continued to play her little game. How her blood boiled when she saw Lacey there. Kathryn got in a good laugh when Regina explained that she fired Lacey there in living room.

After Regina had finished her story the pair sat in comfortable silence, sipping on their drink. It was Kathryn who broke the silence, breaking Regina away from her thoughts.

"I guess this is where I go all cliché and tell you that 'everything is going to be O.K' and 'you deserve better' right?" Regina raises an eyebrow at her friend. Kathryn offers her a soft smile before continuing. "And honestly sweetie, clichés are based on some kind of truth. You're really better without Alex. She's nothing but a cheating little whore. You deserve _so much_ better than that Regina. And deep down inside, _you know_ it's true." Regina nodded noncommittally, her thoughts focusing on how she missed all the signs.

"How could I have been so blind? How did I not see this coming?" Regina asked, hoping that Kathryn would have the answers.

"When someone wants to cheat, they'll always find a way. Besides that doesn't matter now. What's done is done. It's her lost. She's an idiot" Kathryn ended in a scoff.

"It hurts Kathryn, gods it hurts" Regina said, voice cracking as tears began to pour out yet again. Kathryn quickly leaned in and wrapped her arms around her crying friend.

"I know sweetie, I know." She gave her a small squeeze, "just let it out. Let it all out" Kathryn comforted.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep. She spent the rest of the day and night with her friends, trying to keep herself distracted from thoughts of Regina. But her friends had called it a night hours ago. Now, she lay in her bed, in the dark, tossing and turning. She let out a frustrated sigh. Emma wanted to contact Regina; she wanted to see how she was doing. Her thoughts going back yet again to the restaurant. The hurt that took over Regina's face as Emma let the truth slip from her lips. Emma thought back to the mess she became when she found out Lacey had been cheating on her. She knows first hand what Regina must be going through. What hurt the most is that Emma felt responsible for causing Regina this kind of pain. She was responsible for letting Regina find out the horrible truth the way that she did. Emma had to convince herself to give Regina some time to process everything.

* * *

Emma woke up to a constant knocking on the door. She lifted her head to glance at the clock sitting on her night table, _10:18am,_ she groaned as she threw the sheets off of her body and got up from bed.

"Coming!" she yelled towards the door since the person on the other side persisted on knocking. She looked into Ruby's room, door open but nobody inside. _She must've gone out_, Emma thought to herself. She slowly made her way to the door, still half asleep.

"Yeah?" she answered as she swung open the door. Emma couldn't believe her eyes upon seeing who was at her door. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest. She could feel her body temperature begin to rise, despite that all she had on was a wife beater and black boy shorts that she wore to sleep. "Re-Regina?" she managed to get out.

Regina raised an amused eyebrow at her, "Do you make it a habit of answering the door in your _underwear?_" she asked clearly enjoying the view. Emma opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't come up with one. "May I come in?" Regina asked, not waiting for a response as she took a step into the apartment, brushing pass a shocked Emma.

Emma closed the door, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Regina is in her apartment. _What is she doing here? How does she even know where I live?_ Emma thought to herself. When Emma turned around, Regina had made herself comfortable on the couch. Emma walked over to her and took a hesitant seat across of Regina. She grabbed a throw pillow to cover her exposed bottom half.

Regina sat there, legs crossed, one hand in her lap the other resting on the arm of the couch, looking like she owned the place.

"Is everything ok?" Emma asked, feeling a little uncomfortable given the situation. She was glad to see Regina but something seemed very off.

"I'm well, dear. Yourself?" Regina responded as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm alright, I guess… uhmmm…" Emma began but wasn't sure where to go from there. Emma really wanted to ask Regina how she was holding up with everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

"Don't look so tense dear," Regina said taking in Emma's uncomfortable state.

Emma cleared her throat, crossing her legs under the pillow. "Well, uhmm.." Emma began and paused to think about what to say next. "Soo, how you holding up., with uhm, everything?"

"All water under the bridge" Regina said with a wave of her hand. Emma's mouth dropped slightly.

"Seriously?" Emma asked in shocked.

"Tell me, Emma" Regina began as she got up from her seat, making her way over to sit next to Emma. "Why should one waste their time over something that has already happened? I certainly can't change the past but I do have control of my future" Regina whispered into Emma's ear, running her fingertips down her arm.

Emma tilted her head to look at Regina. Her whole body felt stiff. Their eyes met and locked. Emma searched Regina's eyes for _something_. Regina sat next to her but she didn't recognize her.

Emma knew that Regina was a very strong and independent woman. She knew Regina was the typed that got what she wanted and it wasn't difficult for her to get. It was what attracted Emma to her in the first place. But the woman that she was currently sitting next to was not the Regina that she knew. There was something different about her. She seemed closed off, guarded, cold.

"Oh, do try to relax" Regina whispered into her ear, as she trailed her index finger softly up her neck, below her chin and to the other side of her jaw. She gently pulled Emma's face closer to her.

Emma cleared her throat before wrapping her hand around Regina's wrist, pulling it away from her face.

Emma held on to Regina's hand, "Uhm, are you sure everything is ok?" Emma asked clearly confused with Regina's change in behavior. Emma tried to look into her eyes again, but dark brown orbs were void of emotion. _She shut herself down_ Emma finally realized. Emma felt guilty. She couldn't help but feel responsible for Regina shutting herself down.

"Everything is fine. Do you honestly think I would be here other wise?" Regina questioned with an eyebrow raise.

Emma let out a deep breath as she turned to face Regina fully, not wanting to voice out her question, in fear of pushing the brunette away.

"Regina, _why_ are you here?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Getting what I want" Regina replied simply. Brown eyes darkening in desire. Emma tried to ignore her sudden arousal from the lustful look that Regina was giving her. She couldn't offer up a response as she looked at Regina.

Regina took this opportunity to inch her face closer to Emma's. She stopped a breath away from Emma's lips. Regina looked into darkened ocean eyes before her eyes darted to thin, moist lips. She let her eyes linger there for another moment before meeting Emma's eyes again.

Emma held her breath without realizing it, as she closely watched every single movement that Regina made. All the alarms in her head were going off, _she's vulnerable. You can't take advantage of her _Emma repeated to herself. But, dear god, all Emma wanted was to feel Regina's lips against hers. She fought with herself to stay in control.

Emma's eyes involuntarily darted to Regina's plump red lips. She lost all of her self- control as she watched Regina unconsciously lick her lips. She moved forward closing the distant between them.

Emma closed the small distance between them as she pressed her lips against Regina's. Her heart raced and her stomach dropped of feeling those plump lips against hers. Her thoughts fogged as Regina wrapped a hand around her neck to pull her closer. Emma traced her tongue along Regina's bottom lip asking for entrance. Before Regina could grant it though her phone went off.

Emma pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against Regina's.

"Ignore it" Emma said breathlessly. Regina did as instructed and ignored the call before connecting their lips again.

Before things could get heated, Regina's phone went off again. Emma grunted disapprovingly through the kiss.

Regina smirked into the kiss as she blindly felt for her phone to silence it again, only for it to go off yet again moments later.

"Seriously?!" Emma exasperated as she pulled away.

Emma opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until her vision had cleared. Her stomach sunk to the floor upon the realization that she was now looking up at the ceiling, in her bed _alone._

"Seriously?" she said to herself, voice dripping in disappointment. She searched her bed for her phone to shut off the damn alarm that had rudely wakened her up from her slumber.

* * *

After crying herself to sleep, Regina woke up on the couch covered in a blanket. She blinked the sleep away as the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached her nose. Regina's eyelids felt heavy and puffy. She rubbed at them as she got up from the couch. She felt groggy and drained. For lack of a better tem, she felt _blah. _

She walked into Kathryn's kitchen to find the blonde bringing out ingredients from the fridge for breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine" Kathryn greeted.

"Morning" Regina mumbled out as she made a cup of coffee.

"How you holdin' up?" Kathryn asked genuinely. She was worried about Regina, having to hold her until she cried herself to sleep.

"Better I suppose" Regina replied half heartedly as she took a drink.

Kathryn offered her a small smile, before turning to continue prepping breakfast. Kathryn and Regina have been friends for many years that they were comfortable with silence, completely content with each other's company.

Their solitude of silence broke moments later when Regina's phone went off from the living room. She let out a frustrated puff of breath. She got up from her seat and grumpily made her way over to her ringing her phone.

She picked it up, and on the screen appeared Alex's smiling face. Regina's heart clenched for a moment before she tapped the ignore button.

She returned to the kitchen, irritation clearly on her face.

"Everything O.K?" Kathryn inquired.

Before Regina had a chance to respond she received a text. She opened her message and to no surprise it was from Alex.

_Regina, Please don't ignore me. Just give me a chance to explain. Please._

Regina couldn't help the aching pain that lingered in her chest as she read the message. She closed the text without texting back. Regina had absolutely nothing to say to her and she was not interested in anything that Alex had to say.

"Alex wants to talk" Regina announced once she put her phone back down on the counter.

"And how do you feel about that?" Kathryn asked as she turned off the stove and began prepping their plates.

"I don't know" Regina began, "But I am uninterested in anything she has to say."

Kathryn didn't respond but smiled as she placed a plate in front of Regina and taking a seat next to her.

"You don't owe her anything." Kathryn said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Regina smiled although it came out pained.

They ate in silence, the only sound were utensils scraping against plate and a beep every five minutes indicating that she had received a new message, which she chose to ignore knowing full well that they were all from Alex.

Regina pushed around the food on her plate, taking a bite every now and then, her mind wandering off most of the time.

"You're going to have to eat more than that," Kathryn said getting up for more coffee.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and smile warmly at her. "I think I'm just going to go clean up and head to the office" Regina deflected. "Thank you for breakfast" she said with a smile and taking their plates to the sink.

Kathryn nodded, deciding not to argue, "Of course."

She walked Regina to the door and they shared a hug. "Call me anytime" Kathryn said as a farewell.

Regina smiled and nodded, "Thank you Kathryn."

* * *

Regina stepped out of the shower only to hear her phone ringing. She walked out of the bathroom and over to her night table where she had her phone charging. She rolled her eyes as she ignored Alex's call _again. _She already had received numerous texts from her that she had yet to read. She wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to read them at all. She opted to get ready, pushing any and all thoughts of Alex out of the way.

By time Regina had finished getting ready, she had received 6 missed calls and 13 messages from Alex. Giving into her curiosity Regina opened up her message board.

_8:48am Regina, Please. I'm sorry._

_9:00am Just give me a chance to explain._

_9:03am C'mon Regina, pick up. Don't shut me out. _

_9:14am Are you seriously just gonna ignore me? You didn't even give me a chance to explain. You're just gonna walk away from our relationship just like that? You owe me more than that, Regina. You owe US more than that._

_9:26am Ignoring me won't make me go away Regina. Please, just talk to me. Give me a chance to explain. That's all I want. Please._

_9:37am Regina, I'm sorry. I love you, baby. Please, just talk to me. I'm begging you to just to give me chance._

Regina didn't bother reading the rest. She couldn't handle the emotional roller coaster her body was going through right now. She was regretting having even read some of her messages. She took a moment to get herself together before gathering her things and walked out the door.

If her day could not get any worse, the sight of Alex sitting on her steps as she walked out was the cherry on top, and the day had just began. Regina stopped, trying to control the overwhelming feelings that rushed through her. The sharp aching pain returned to her chest, a reminder of all the wrong that Alex had done to her. Regina couldn't distinguish between the pains caused by hurt and anger anymore. It all felt one in the same to her.

The sound of the door closing caught Alex's attention. She whipped her head around to see Regina walking down the steps and passed her without so much of a glance.

"Regina!" Alex called out, reaching out to grab her arm. Regina stopped in her tracks, ripping her arm from Alex's grasp and spun around to finally meet her gaze. "I've been trying to get a hold of you" Alex said holding up her phone to emphasize her point.

"I know" is all Regina said before turning her back on her and walked away. Alex ran after her, running around Regina and blocking her path.

"Regina, please, can we talk" Alex begged.

"What could you possibly have to talk about, Alex?" Regina snapped, fire in her eyes.

"I'm so –'' Alex began but was quickly cut off.

"No!" Regina interrupted with a wave of her hand. "You do not get to speak. I am uninterested in anything you have to say," she said with finality.

"Regina, just give me a chance to explain" Alex pleaded.

"Why?!" Regina asked hysterically. "You have done nothing but lie to me. So why should I give you the time of day?"

"Because Regina, I _know_ I fucked up bad. And I _know_ what I did is completely unforgivable." Alex paused while she tried to read Regina. She hasn't stopped her from talking or lashed out at her again so she took that as a sign to continue.

"Regina, I'm so, so very sorry and I know that doesn't mean shit to you at this point. But just know that I am."

Regina let out an impatient breath. "Is that all? I do have somewhere to be." Alex looked a little rejected at Regina's dismissal.

"I'm not going to ask you to give _us_ a second chance, cause fuck if I deserve it. But I am going to ask you, no I'm begging you to give _me _a second chance to prove to you how truly sorry I am. Just give me a chance to prove to you that I can change. And with time, if you decide to give us a second chance, I'm all in. No more lie's, no more games. Just give me this one last chance Regina." Alex finished out of breath, some kind of pain evident in her voice.

Regina's throat tightened, anxiety pooling in the pit of her stomach. She had a sudden urge to give in to Alex's pleas of redemption and she hated herself for even considering it. She quickly brushed off those silly little feelings and let anger take over.

Alex stood there hopelessly as she waited for any kind of response from Regina. Moments passed by and Alex couldn't take waiting in silence any longer.

"Regina.., Please, I – I just…" She let out a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. "Regina, I still love you… Just please… Please give me a chance." Alex begged again, she might as well be on her knees at this point.

Upon hearing Alex tell her that she still loved her, something snapped within her.

"Well, well" Regina said with a cold smirk. "Look at whose gotten better at voicing their emotions. You almost had me believing your words to be true. _Almost_." Alex's jaw hung low, tears threatening to spill over at Regina's response. "_Now,_ do get yourself together dear. You look like a wounded little _bitch,_ begging for affection."

Alex has never heard Regina speak so down on her before and her words cut her like a knife. She couldn't form a response as she watched Regina walk away from her, head held high.

* * *

**Originally I had soo much more planned out for this chapter, but as I began writing it out, it started to get kinda long so I had to stop it where I did. Next chapter should be up next week. **

**Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to drop a review, let me know what you think. Tell me you love it or hate it. Suggestions and critiques are very welcome.**

**If you're not already following, you should probably hit that follow button!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I have changed my pen name if you were wondering. Okay, so this chapter is out only a few days later than I wanted it to, but it's out now. OMG, OUAT IS BACK TOMORROW AND I AM SOO EXCITED, IT'S RIDONKULOUS. O.K, O.K, moving forward, to answer a question that I've been asked multiple times. "Who is Katie?" Short answer, Katie is Regina. I do apologize for the confusion, I will try to correct these mistakes as we move forward. **

**With that said, Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**All of the views, follows, favorites and reviews are very much appreciated and they really do keep me going. Again thank you too all of you who have stuck with me this far!**

**No official Beta. All mistakes are my own.**

***This story has been rated M for strong language, adult themes and activities. Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

* * *

Emma took a long cold shower after she had got out of bed cause damn did she need it after that dream. Now she sat in the living room, sipping on a cup of coffee and mindlessly staring at the T.V. Her mind kept wandering back to Regina. She was eager to know how she was holding up. She hoped that she didn't shut herself down like in her dream.

Emma sat there, replaying kissing "dream Regina" in her mind over and over that she was completely oblivious that Ruby and Jane had walked into the apartment. It was only when Ruby plopped down next to her that Emma had returned to the land of the living.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, just thinking" Emma responded with a weak smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane chimed in. Emma remained quiet for a bit, pondering if she wanted to burden her friends with her thoughts.

"I dreamt about Regina" Emma said softly.

"Ohh… What happened?" Ruby asked. Emma blushed against her will, thinking about the dream kiss.

"Regina showed up here, it was her but not… and we talked. She seemed off, like she shut herself down or something." Emma paused, "I just hope she doesn't."

"It was just a dream dude." Ruby comforted.

"Yeah. And from what you've told us, Regina is a strong person. I'm sure she can handle her own without shutting herself down, no matter how fucked up the situation is" Jane said, always looking at situations optimistically.

"I really hope so," Emma whispered, appreciating her friends words of wisdom but couldn't control the doubt that she felt.

* * *

The trio watched T.V for a bit enjoying each other's company, until Ruby's stomach growled and they decided to order lunch from the diner. As soon as Ruby and Jane left to pick up lunch, Emma caved into shooting Regina a text.

_12:31pm Hey, I was just thinking about you and I was wondering how your day was going. _

Emma hit the send button before she had a chance to change her mind. Five minutes passed by before she received a text.

Emma stared at her phone for a few moments. Her heart dropped and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. It was silly that she felt nervous from a text. Then again, she was also shocked that Regina had even bothered to text back. After staring at her phone for a few more seconds, she picked it up and hit view.

**12:36pm Emma, I've been trying to get a hold of you. We need to talk. Can you please call me A.S.A.P.**

The feeling of nervousness quickly washed away, disappointment and irritation taking its place. _Count on Lacey to ruin the moment,_ Emma thought. She quickly closed the message and as soon as she was going to drop her phone, it lit up signaling a new message. Without a second thought she hit the view button.

**12:39pm Hello. My day just got a little better. **

Emma smiled brightly at Regina's response, butterflies returning to her stomach.

_12:41pm Happy to hear I could help :) _

_12:43pm Anyway, I just need to get this off my chest. I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant yesterday. You shouldn't have found out that way. It was really messed up the way I told you. I'm sorry._

Emma needed to express her regret to Regina on how she handled the situation. The guilt that she felt was eating away at her and it hasn't even been a full day. She couldn't even think about how much it would eat at her if she held in any longer.

Emma was grateful that Regina was even texting her back. Maybe there's still some hope for her and Regina. _Totally not the time to be thinking about that, _she berated herself. But can anyone really blame her for being optimistic?

**1:18pm Your apologies are unnecessary dear. Yes, it was a rather unpleasant experience but I do not fault you in any way. I was bound to find out eventually. Besides, better now rather than later, wouldn't you agree?**

Is she hinting something here? Emma thought to herself and she started to feel a little giddy.

_1:21pm I guess you have a point there. But if you ever need anybody to talk to about that or anything else really, I'm here for you. I'm told I'm a great listener. _

**1:23pm Thank you Emma.**

That was the last text that Emma received from Regina and all though their conversation was brief she felt like she was on cloud nine. Even the miss call from Lacey ten minutes later couldn't bring her down. Even when Ruby and Jane showed up awhile later with lunch, Emma still had a smile plastered on her face.

"Someone's in a better mood." Ruby commented as she placed the take out bags on the coffee table.

"Regina texted while you guys were out… well, I texted her and she texted back." Emma clarified. "What took so long by the way? I'm starved."

"Lunch rush" Ruby replied simply, popping a few fries in her mouth.

* * *

After lunch, they found themselves lounging around on the couch watching whatever movie was playing on daytime T.V and talking stories during boring parts. Halfway through the movie there was a knock at the door. All three heads looked at the door in unison and a moment later, Emma and Ruby looked at Jane. Jane looked back at them. Emma and Ruby gave her matching smirks; Jane rolled her eyes and scoffed as she got up from the couch to answer the door.

There was another knock just as Jane reached the door. She opened the door, Emma and Ruby looked at the door but couldn't see who was on the other side.

"Is Emma in there?" A females voice asked. Jane looked back to the pair sitting on the couch, watching her with curious eyes.

"Uhm…" Jane replied, screaming at her brain to come up with _any_ kind of response.

"I know she's in there" the voice said and barged into the apartment.

* * *

Emma's eyes went comically wide as she watched Lacey walk in.

"Sorry" Jane offered as she grabbed Ruby's arm and went into the other room.

Lacey walked into the living room. Emma got up from her seat and they were standing a few feet apart.

"Jesus, Lacey, what the hell?!" Emma exclaimed.

"What? I've been trying to get a hold of you. We need to talk." Emma didn't respond but continued to glare at her. "You haven't texted me back or called, so…" Lacey finished, as if the reason was fairly obvious.

"So what? So, you decided to pull a psycho and just show up" Emma replied rhetorically, "I didn't text you back for a reason, Lacey. There isn't _anything_ for us to talk about" she said clearly agitated.

"You don't even know _what_ I need to talk to you about." Lacey pointed out.

"I'm sure, I have a pretty good idea" Emma shot back.

"Do you?" Lacey asked, "care to explain to me why you did it then?"

"Do what?" Emma questioned with an eyebrow raise as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought you said you knew what I wanted to talk to you about?" Lacey quipped.

"Well I'm not a mind reader Lace, since you're being so adamant about this, why don't you try being a little bit more clear about what you're asking."

"Damn it Emma" Lacey huffed out. "Why did you tell Regina about me and Alex?"

Emma's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Seriously?! Why did I tell Regina?" Emma laughed out, almost hysterically. "Oh, I don't know. How bout because it was the right thing to do or maybe because she deserved to know" Emma said condescendingly. "You'd think that you would be happy about this. Now you and Alex can run away together and live happily ever after," Emma quipped.

It was Lacey's turn to laugh, "and you and Regina can have your happy ending?" Lacey quipped back.

"Maybe," Emma replied, trying to spite Lacey even more but couldn't help feeling a little hopeful.

"Jesus Emma. You couldn't think of another way to get what you want without pulling a bitch move like that?!" Lacey exclaimed.

"No, Lacey. A _bitch_ move would be sleeping with Regina when knowing full well that she's still with Alex. You should know all about that, shouldn't you?" Emma responded knowingly, venom laced in her words.

Lacey's eyes widen, hurt flashed across her face.

"Wow… ok, you know what. I deserved that one…" Lacey admitted, obviously wounded. "Seriously though, what did you expect from this Em? That Regina would come running into your arms for support?" Lacey asked.

"I really don't see how any of this involves you."

"Because I'm in the middle of this shit storm you just caused. And lost my job in the process."

"Oh! The _shit storm _that _I_ caused?" Emma asked sarcastically. Lacey made a noise in an attempt to respond but Emma cut her off. "Maybe you should think twice before you decide to sleep with someone who is clearly unavailable, especially when their girlfriend is your boss!" Emma snapped.

"Jesus Emma! I said I was sorry" Lacey exasperated.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person, Lace. Not like your sorry would fix anything" Emma brushed off.

"Then tell me what I have to do" Lacey begged.

"There's nothing you can do" Emma responded nonchalantly.

"C'mon Emma, there has to be something I can do."

"Do about what?!" Emma asked, clearly irritated with the conversation.

"To fix _this_" Lacey responded motioning towards Emma and herself.

"_What_ is _this_?! There is no _this_, Lacey!" Emma pointed out, mimicking Lacey's motion towards the two of them.

"I thought that after what had happened, we had a connection." Lacey admitted.

"After _what_ happened?" Emma questioned.

"_That night_ at my birthday party. I thought we reconnected" Lacey replied hopefully.

"God. Damn it, Lacey!" Emma exasperated. "I specifically told you not to make a big deal out of it." Lacey tried to say something but Emma quickly cut her off. "No. Just no. _That night_ was a mistake, Lace. It shouldn't have happened. I was hurt and you were there. It was nothing but an easy fuck."

Lacey was on the verge of tears. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came here," Lacey said softly, wiping a tear off her check as she turned to leave.

"Finally, something we agree on." Emma sighed as she watched Lacey make her way out of the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Emma plopped down on the couch. Ruby and Jane walked out of the room shortly after.

"Damn dude. Harsh much" Ruby deadpanned as they joined Emma on the couch. Emma's head snapped towards her and glared hard. Ruby laughed. "Just saying" as she put both hands up in mock defeat.

* * *

Emma hadn't heard from Regina for the past three day. Emma has been feeling overly anxious, wondering what Regina was doing or how she was feeling, all the time. She wanted to text her again but she kept second-guessing herself, wanting to give her some space. Emma wanted to, no, needed to see Regina again.

_It isn't creepy or anything to go to the place where the woman you keep thinking bout works, right?_ _I just want to go out with my friends, have a few drinks and maybe dance a little. It just so happens that the place I want to do that is where Regina works. And maybe, just maybe, hopefully I see her. Not stalker action or anything, right?_

Making up her mind, she whips out her phone and sent out a text.

Thankfully, Ruby was able to get them onto the V.I.P. list, using her connections she had made through the years of living the party life. The club was packed, bodies pressed up against each other and the music blaring around the club.

Emma couldn't get rid of feeling nervous and anxious since she set foot into the club.

Emma, Jane, Ruby and Belle were waiting for their drinks at the bar, hopefully taking a shot will calm her nerves a little bit. After their first round, Emma took a look around hoping to see any sign of Regina, but no such luck. They ordered another round shots, while the group talked among themselves.

"Oh my god guys, you wanna hear a joke?" Emma asked the group, the joke popping into her mind out of nowhere.

"Okay" Belle responded. Ruby and Jane nodded and waited expectantly for Emma to proceed.

"What do you call a lesbian dinosaur?" Emma asked, fighting the giggle she wanted to let out.

"A lesbian dinosaur?" Ruby reiterated with a smile. Emma nodded her confirmation.

"I don't know. What?" Jane answered.

"A lick-a-lotta-puss" Emma responded, finally letting out the laughter she's been holding in and the group joined her.

Ruby and Belle quickly sobered though, as they watched a blonde make a bee line right towards Emma.

"Emma! wa-" Ruby began, but it was too late.

Emma felt someone shove her hard from behind. She stumbled forward but quickly regained her balanced. She spun around to come face to face with Alex.

"The fuck?!" Emma snapped, stepping up and holding her ground.

* * *

**You didn't think the drama was over, did you? BUT I will tell you this, the drama is almost over and you will be glad to hear that the next chapter and the chapters to come will feature more of our leading ladies. **

**Quick question, do you guys like the long chapters or should I trim it down a little bit? Let me know. **

**Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to drop a review, let me know what you think. Tell me you love it or hate it. Suggestions and critiques are very welcome.**

**If you're not already following, you should probably hit that follow button!**

**One last thing, I created a twitter account yesterday, you should probably follow me on there too, if you have a twitter :) **** _Hey_Jhey**


End file.
